The Dance
by Juniper11
Summary: Can you fall in love after one dance? Sakura's about to find out.
1. The Dance

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_I've never really tried to describe dancing before so if you can't see the picture as I do in my head and you want to continue to read the story just go to youtube and put in the Argentine Tango. The movements really don't matter. It's the sensuality that's important. _

* * *

_**The Dance**_

* * *

They all sat around the table sipping their drinks. They were celebrating the return of their teammate Uchiha Sasuke. He had come home of his own free will to the surprise of many a ninja. He just showed up two weeks as ago a changed man. No one but the Hokage and Sasuke knew why he made a sudden reappearance in Konoha. All they did know was that he had been absolved of all his crimes. He was forgiven and loved by those closest to him. So that night they were having a bash to welcome him home.

They all watched surprised when Hinata asked Sasuke to dance. They were even more surprised when Sasuke accepted. The table occupants watched as their bodies swayed together to the music.

Genma said. "You young people know nothing about dancing."

Ino smirked. "You do, of course realize how old that statement made you sound."

Genma ignored her. "If you want to know what _real _dancing is you should see Kakashi."

Kakashi looked up from his book to find several pairs of eyes glued on him. He sighed. Genma talked too much.

"You dance Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi took in the curious look on Sakura's face and said;

"No."

"Come on Kakashi. Don't be modest." Genma turned toward the avid listeners at his table. "One dance. One dance is all it takes for Kakashi to have the ladies fall in love with him."

"Bullshit." Ino spit out.

Genma shrugged. "Don't believe me but I swear it's true. Dance with him. You'll see what I mean."

Sakura said impulsively. "Fine. Dance with me Kakashi-sensei." She held out her hand to him and he ignored it.

"No." Kakashi watched her smile triumphantly.

"See, not even Kakashi-sensei will back up the load of garbage that's spouting out of your mouth. You can't fall in love with someone with just a dance."

Kakashi frowned. Surely his ears were deceiving him. Did she just say load of garbage? Against his better judgment, Kakashi stood up. He shrugged out of his jounin jacket and draped it over the back of the chair. It was then that you got a look at the black slacks and the slack shirt that clung to his skin revealing his hard abs and lean body.

Many a female found themselves momentairly riveted.

"Genma." Kakashi said commandingly. "Have them play me a song." Genma smirked and jumped up quickly. Kakashi extended his hand to Sakura.

_Take it._

He silently dared.

Take the risk that others had unknowingly taken. She looked at him skeptically, but took his hand and allowed him to pull her up.

Genma cleared the floor of all the dancers so that Kakashi and Sakura stood alone on the dance floor. A slow, sensual Latin beat began to play, and Kakashi wrapped one hand around her waist and the other hand he held in his. "Can you follow my lead?" He asked her.

"Of course." She confidently replied. He assumed it was because kunoichi were trained in all art forms. He would later learn that he was wrong.

He immediately began moving forward cajoling her to retreat. After a few steps her turned a changed the direction of their movement. Kakashi twirled her around the room and she followed him easily. Sakura wrapped her arm around his neck and Kakashi stepped back allowing her to lean into him. He quickly approached her once more and twirled her around so that her back was against his chest. He leaned down and inhaled her lavender scent. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lightly caressing her stomach. He took note of the shiver that went through her.

Kakashi slowly lowered himself to his knees and let his hand lightly run from Sakura's ankle to mid thigh where her dress stopped. Their was a hitch in her breathing that made Kakashi smile. Sakura turned and threw that leg over his shoulder. Kakashi stood keeping her balanced. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her firmly while she let drag her other leg behind her. Kakashi wrapped his hand around her ankle and walked around her in a circle. Sakura broke free and dropped her foot to the ground, then placed her hand on Kakashi's chest and began pushing him backwards letting her hips sway seductively as she pursued him.

The Copy ninja grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her back against his muscled frame. He leaned in as if to kiss her but Sakura turned her head giving him cheek instead. Kakashi pressed his masked lips against her cheek. He leaned her backwards Sakura arched her back giving in to him. Giving her a light push, Kakashi slid her in between his legs. Her body lay stretched out on the floor. She reached out her hand to Kakashi. He grabbed it sliding her across the floor. Lifting Sakura to her feet they twirled around the room once more. Sakura gave a flurry of kicks as he guided her around the dance floor.

Sakura raised her leg and wrapped it around Kakashi's waist. He took his hand and put it under her bottom raising her up to make their eyes level. Kakashi leaned into her and pressed his face into her neck lightly kissing it as the music died.

Kakashi lowered Sakura to the ground and took her hand leading her back to their table. He held out her chair for her allowing her to sit. It was quiet for a moment. Ino was the first to break the silence.

"I'll admit it. I'm a little in love with him and all I did was watch." A slow smile began to form on Kakashi's face. Everyone waited for Sakura to say something, anything.

Sakura calmly lifted her glass and took a sip of her drink.

"Sorry, it's going to take a little more than a dance for Kakashi to win me over."

Everyone around the table looked disappointed. Everyone except Kakashi that is. He knew the truth behind his ex-student's calm demeanor. He had gotten to her. Even if it was just a little bit he had. How did he know?

She had dropped the sensei from his name. He met her gaze across the table. Sakura raised her glass and saluted him.

* * *

Sakura walked into her apartment and closed her door. She leaned against it with her eyes closed.

Love? Love Kakashi? No. Not at all.

Lust? Now that was another thing.

Sakura sighed. "Kakashi." She whispered softly.

"Yes?" Came the reply that she least expected. Sakura's eyes snapped open. There sat the jounin who had totally captivated her with a dance.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked alarmed and slightly aroused.

"I've come here to tell you that you're a liar, Sakura."

"I am not."

"You said it would take more than a dance to win you over. I don't believe that's true." He said rising and walking over to where she held up the door. (Or it held her up. You pick.)

Kakashi put his hands on both sides of her head.

"It is true. I don't care whether you believe me or not."

Kakashi chuckled. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Okay Sakura. I'll let this go." Kakashi took a nip at her ear.

"For now."

And then the elusive copy ninja was gone.


	2. Waiting Game

_I claim nothing._**

* * *

**

**_Waiting Game_**

* * *

It had been two weeks and everything was back to normal. At least it was back to normal for Kakashi, Sakura thought eying him distastefully. It was like their whole encounter had never occurred. They were back to being student and teacher. It was just a dance. There was nothing unusual about it. It was just

Intimate

Erotic

&

Sinfully exiting.

"Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes snapped back into focus. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Are you going to eat that?"

Naruto gave her this look so full of hope that she pushed her ramen over to him. "Take it."

"You okay, Sakura?" Kakashi asked her looking concerned.

Concerned for another friend.

A nice platonic friendship.

Just friends.

She was irritated and didn't know why.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't that hungry." Sakura stood up to leave. "If you boys will excuse me. I'm going to head over to the hospital."

"I'll walk you." Kakashi offered. Sakura opened her mouth to refuse, but he was already standing. She shut her mouth although she wanted to protest. Loudly. The last thing she needed was him underfoot while she was having all these confusing thoughts.

* * *

He watched her eyes widen when he offered to walk her to the hospital. He stood up quickly knowing she was about to refuse. He wasn't about to let her get away that easily. It had been two weeks since their dance. He felt slightly guilty about raising her awareness of him.

Not guilty enough to stop, though. He was glad that his mask hid the smile that covered his face.

He said not one word throughout the entire walk. She thought that he would at least say _something. _His silence was driving her crazy.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Sakura asked exasperated.

"Hmm?" He said turning his attention his companion.

"I said aren't you going to say anything?"

Kakashi shrugged. "You normally do enough talking for two people."

Sakura bit her bottom lip to keep from screeching at him. But why? She suddenly asked herself. Why was she acting so differently now? It was disconcerting. Unthinkingly she let herself fall a little behind. She smiled to herself as she checked out Kakashi's ass. Her hand adopted a mind of it's own and reached out to give it a light slap.

* * *

She was checking him out. He had to admit he thought it kind of hot. He wondered how long it would take for Sakura to admit him that she _so _had a thing for him. She was rather stubborn but when it came to matters of the heart she was an open book.

It wouldn't take long at all.

She'd crack under the pressure. He'd make sure of it.

Was he wrong? To play such a game with a student he truly adored?

Probably. She started it though with her little lie. How could he just let it go? She had insulted him. In front of their comrads no less.

"We're here." Kakashi smiled at the cute look on her face.

She might have won the battle but he would win the war.

"We're here." Kakashi announced.

* * *

Sakura looked around startled and snatched her hand back. So soon? She thought disappointed. Her eyes widened. She had almost treated her sensei like he was a, a

_A scrumptious apple she'd like to take a bite out of. Grrr_.

"Well, I'll see you."

Kakashi gave a little wave then left. Sakura took one last longing look at where Kakashi once stood and turned and walked into the hospital and bumped right into Ino.

"Ouch Forehead."

"Sorry." She muttered. Ino smirked at her long time friend and rival.

"So, was that Kakashi I saw you arrive here with?"

"Yes." Sakura replied and started to walk briskly away from Ino but Ino just fell into place beside her.

"So did you screw him, yet?"

"Ino!"

"What? I so totally would."

_She would too._

"Ino, I'd appreciate if you wouldn't talk about my sensei like that."

"He's not your sensei anymore."

"Irrelevant."

"Very relevant. You want him. I know you do, Forehead."

"If I admit to wanting him will you leave me alone?" Ino thought for a moment.

"Probably not but since you just practically admitted it anyway what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"What?! Why not?"

"Because I can't help but think he wants me to make the next move and I refuse. I will never, ever chase after another man."

Her eyes darkened as she thought of the fool she had made of herself over Sasuke. Never again would she be _that _girl.

"It's not exactly chasing if he wants you to do it. It's more like a game."

"A game." Sakura said pondering Ino's words. A slow smile formed on her face not realizing how easily she accepted the fact that she wanted Kakashi and intended to pursue her.

If it was game that meant two could play it.


	3. Eureka!

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Eureka!**_

Eureka! An idea popped into Sakura's brain. She had finally found a way to deal with her current situation.

Three weeks. Three weeks had passed since she had danced with Kakashi and now it seemed like all her nerves were on edge. Sakura was always aware of him. She never noticed his presence before but now it seemed like he was everywhere she went.

Albeit, it was probably true that it was always that way, but now she knew it. She noticed everything about him. The way he smiled and his eye got all squinty. The way his body flowed. The way he zoned out when he was reading one of his naughty little books. Her emotions were overloading and she needed some form of release. Still, she refused to let him know that he had gotten to her. She would admit it silently to herself though.

Often

With a lot of irritation.

It was truly getting ridiculous. She was attracted to her sensei for goodness sakes!

And what exactly was wrong with that? He was only thirteen, fourteen years older than her. It wasn't _that _big of a difference. She was twenty-one after all. An adult.

With adult desires.

_Her mind drifted to a mental image of Kakashi shirtless…_

_Mmm. Yummy._

Sakura shook her head. If she wasn't careful she was sure to do something stupid. That wouldn't do.

But if he did something stupid first then that would be perfectly acceptable.

That was when the idea hit her. She knew exactly what to do in order to bring Kakashi to his knees.

Sakura began to cackle evily. She stopped when she realized she was in the room with a patient and at her laugh they began silently creeping to the door.

* * *

Sakura stood outside Ino's apartment debating the wisdom of her course of action. It probably wasn't smart to involve Ino but asking Hinata to help was out of the question. She rapped on the door and waited. Ino opened the door and looked at her expectantly.

"What do you want Forehead?"

"Ino-pig, I need your help." Ino stepped aside and allowed her to walk in closing the door behind her.

"My help? What's going on?"

"I know how I want to deal with my Kakashi situation."

"You're finally going to jump his bones. Because if that's not the plan I'll do it for you."

Sakura chuckled. "No Ino. I'm not going to have my wicked way with him. He's going to have his wicked way with me."

"I don't see the difference. They both sound equally fun."

"You see Ino if I make any kind of overture towards Kakashi he's going to assume that his little performance worked. That I am in love with him."

"Aren't you?"

"No!" Sakura scrunched up her nose. "But I do want that delectable body of his."

"Sakura this really doesn't sound like you."

Sakura shrugged. "I know." Sakura looked down trying to figure out how to explain to her friend exactly how she felt.

"Ino have you ever felt like for so long you've been blinded but you suddenly see something that was in front of you the whole time."

Ino laughed. "Yeah. I've been there before."

"Well, it's kind of like that for me now. I see Kakashi now but I'm not fixated on him like with Sasuke. I don't feel this all consuming passion that threatens to take over everything. I feel free. I look at him and see someone that I can have fun with. Someone who could possibly accept me as I am.

This little game that we've been playing, Kakashi and I, it has wreaked havoc on my nerves yet it keeps me smiling. He's trying to break me. That sounds bad doesn't it? I guess I should say he wants me to admit defeat. I feel like he sees me as a worthy adversary. We're playing chess and now it's my move.

I can't stop playing now."

"Sakura, you're not like me. You can't do something like this and not loose a part of yourself. This game you're playing, you could lose. You could lose your heart. I don't want you hurt again."

Sakura grinned. "Come on Ino, don't tell me you really believe Genma's nonsense about falling in love with Kakashi after just a dance? I'm a twenty-one year old woman who just wants a little fun, a little male attention for once."

Ino shrugged off her feeling of foreboding. After all her best friend deserved to have a life too.

"Okay Sakura. What do you want me to do?"


	4. The Return of Winter & Spring

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**The Return of Winter and Spring**_

* * *

"Do you remember when we were eighteen and you convinced me to dance at that club for a few months between missions with you?"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe I let you talk me into this Ino."_

"_It's your own fault Forehead. I never would have known you could actually dance if you hadn't actually relaxed a little in that club a few weeks ago."_

"_Dancing in a club is a lot different than this."_

"_It's a job. Anyway it'll be fun."_

"_Dirty old men will be ogling us."_

"_They're not all dirty old men. Besides I've told you the club rules a million times they can look but they can't touch. If they touch then they get their hands broken."_

"_We're strippers."_

"_Exotic dancers. Besides, we can take off as little or as much as we want. It's the dance itself that is meant to entice."_

"_I don't need money this bad."_

"_No, but you need the thrill. You're boring Sakura."_

"_I am not!"_

_Ino looked at her skeptically. _

"_Shut up! I'm only doing this one night and that's it. What if people recognize me?"_

"_That's what the wigs are for. And if by any chance we see someone that we recognize we can easily avoid them. The dances are private once you build up a clientele and they have to make appointments. And before you ask it won't take you long to build up a clientele, not with your moves."_

_Well it turned out that she did it more than one night. She liked the power that she felt. For once she felt sexy and desired. She felt like she had the power to bring men to their knees. She especially liked her regulars. When they came back she knew she was doing an exceptionally good job. It was only when she danced that the ache in her heart that she felt when Sasuke left eased. Eventually, that ache left altogether. _

* * *

"Yeah. I practically had to drag you there in the beginning. It was fun."

Sakura nodded. "It was." Sakura sat quietly while she allowed Ino to put the rest of the pieces together.

"We quit because some of our comrades starting coming there and we were afraid they would recognize us."

"And who were those comrades?"

"Jiraiya." Ino said shuddering. "He asked to be one of my regulars. I quit that night."

Sakura started laughing. "So that's why you wanted to quit. You never told me."

"Wait. We saw Kakashi there an awful lot."

"Yes, but we never danced for him."

Ino began to grin. "Oh you naughty girl. Okay so where do I come into this?"

"Well, the owner of the club always liked you better. I was hoping you'd talk to him about letting me dance there for a few nights."

"Kakashi always comes on a Friday. So you'd need to be there on a Friday. We also would need to ensure that Kakashi picked you to be his dancer for the night. He always picked that girl. What was her name?" Ino struggled to recall.

"She called herself Raindrop. When you talk to the owner tell him that I'll work that day for free with the condition that I'd be able to give away one free dance to whoever I chose."

"Okay, I'll talk to him but I'm not going to make you any promises."

"Thanks Ino-pig.

"You owe me Forehead. You owe me big time."

* * *

Sakura looked up as Ino approached her as she left the hospital for the day. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Did he agree?"

"He did but with some conditions."

"What conditions?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"He wants me to dance there for the next four Fridays. You as well. Apparently he lost a bit of business when we left as abruptly as we did. He's seeking compensation."

"Well hell."

"Exactly."

Sakura turned around and started back into the hospital.

"Where are you going?" Ino called out.

"To ask Tsunade for the next four Fridays off."

* * *

He didn't show up the first Friday but Sakura found she was okay with that. She hadn't danced like this in years and she'd rather have practice before she took him on.

The next Friday he did show up. He eyes landed on him as soon as he walked through the door. She felt an ache throb throughout her body like it always did when she saw him now a days. She threaded her way to the crowd intent on her purpose but she froze when someone or rather _someones _walked in behind him.


	5. Oops!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Five

_**Oops!**_

* * *

"Ino-pig. We have a problem."

"What problem would that be?"

"Kakashi's here."

"I thought that's what you wanted." Ino said puzzled.

"He's not alone!"

"Well, who's with him?" Ino inquired putting her hands on her hips.

"Iruka-sensei." Ino stared at her for a minute. She thought of the sensei who meant so much to not only Naruto but the rest of the rookie nine. He had patiently guided them and taught them the basics. He was someone they respected and loved. He was someone she was _not _going to dance for.

"Okay. I'm leaving." Sakura grabbed her arm and prevented her from slipping out.

"We made a deal. We can't leave." She was right and Ino knew it. That didn't mean she had to like it, though. "Besides it's not just Iruka that's with him. Sasuke's here too."

"Now I'm definitely leaving."

"Ino!" Sakura grabbed Ino's arm firmly to keep her from moving.

"Sakura, if Sasuke sees us here he's going to tell Naruto and if Naruto finds out he's going to blab to everyone and I am not going to be incarcerated because I had to kill him."

"Ino, I was just telling you this so that you can be on your guard and avoid them. You can do that can't you?"

"Of course I can." Ino replied indignatly.

"Good. You wouldn't be much of a kunoichi if you couldn't. Although I kind of figured you weren't…"

Ino's eye began to twitch.

"So if you want to run home I'll stay here."

"I'm _fine. _Thank you for telling me about our visitors." Ino stormed off leaving behind a grinning Sakura. Her smile faded away slowly as she thought on the new turn of events.

With a grim look of determination, Sakura turned and went in search of the owner. As she searched she had the stray thought.

_Never would have thought that Iruka and Sasuke were closet freaks. She should have known, though, given the company they kept. _

* * *

"You see that guy there the one with the mask and the silver hair."

"Mmm." Came the reply.

"I want to give my free dance to him…and him alone. You'll take him to my room for me?"

She received a curt nod and watched him briefly as he weaved his way through the crowd. Afer a moment Sakura turned and walked away to prepare herself for her dance.

* * *

Kakashi watched covertly as the robust man approached their table.

"We have company." Sasuke stated.

"Excuse me gentlemen. Are you enjoying your evening?"

"Immensely." Sasuke said smirking.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." He said oblivious to the Uchiha's sarcasm. "You, sir" He said looking at Kakashi. "have been offered a free dance curtosey of one of my dancers who has just returned."

"Is it for just me or can my friends come too?"

"It's free for you sir but if your friends want to pay…then I'm sure something can be arranged."

Kakashi stood. "You guys want to come?" Kakashi was not one to turn down anything that was free even if his friends had to pay.

Sasuke looked at the owner. "She any good?"

"She is one of the best."

"I'll come." Sasuke stood. Kakashi looked at Iruka who stood up as well.

"Why not?" Iruka said.

The three followed the owner into the private room and waited for the dancer to arrive.

"Wait." Sasuke said to the owner who was about to exit the room. "What is the dancer's name?"

"Winter Snow." He said and softly closed the door behind him.


	6. Course of Action

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Course of Action**_

Sakura's hand paused as she reached to slide open the screen door. She sensed three chakras in her room. Three familiar chakra presences.

Sakura abruptly turned and went in search of the owner.

"Excuse me." She said all attitude. He looked down at her small frame curiously.

"Yes?"

"There are three people in my room."

"I'm aware of that."

"Why?"

"They had a desire to see your unique abilities."

"Yes, but clientele has always been on the preferred basis of the dancer."

"Your not a normal dancer Snow. All the rules don't apply to you."

Fire blazed in Sakura's eyes. She was ready to knock him into next week and he probably knew it because he kept talking.

"Look Snow you have no idea how popular you and your friend were before you left here. People starting coming here to see you and your friend dance. Some people told me it was like you anticipated everything they wanted. When you left it hit me hard. I damn near went out of business. But I have you here now even if it's for a little while I have to make the best of it."

Sakura softened a little. "How am I supposed to entertain three men at once? My dances are always on a one on one basis."

"You're the best dancer I have Snow. You'll figure something out."

Sakura was momentarily stunned by the compliment. She had always thought he preferred Ino to her.

"Oh okay then but don't do this again."

He smiled mischievously at her and she doubted he'd listen. Walking away from him, she tried to figure out a way to get out of the mess she'd gotten herself into.

Sakura knew that if she just thought about a solution would come to her. Logic was her only friend at the time.

She knew on that she didn't want Sasuke and Iruka to find out about her dancing career, even if it was a former one. It would bring up a lot of questions that she was just not willing to answer. She didn't even want the questions asked.

She could attempt to disguise herself but why? These were three exceptional shinobi any jutsu she tried would set them off like bloodhounds. But, she was an exceptional shinobi herself.

Shinobi generally recognized each other by the flow of their chakra. Since she had been masking hers they wouldn't know that she was here. She couldn't really do much about her appearance but her chakra control was excellent. She could change the flow of it and make them think that she looked like the Sakura they knew but she didn't _feel _like it. It would throw them off. Sure it would leave them with a lot of questions but it wouldn't stop them from enjoying her dance. What she didn't know was if she could keep up her deception while dancing. It wasn't something that she had ever done before but it was worth a shot.

Now she had to figure out the dance itself.

When she thought it was just going to be Kakashi she had a little strip tease with his name written all over it. She also had no intention of hiding who she was. She wanted to see him squirm. Knowing that he desired her but couldn't touch her. (House rules and all.) But now Sasuke and Iruka-sensei had been thrown into the picture and that would alter her plans.

After seeing her face Iruka-sensei would be the hardest to win over. After seeing her face he would be less than thrilled to put it lightly. He would be stiff and unyielding if he even stayed for the remainder of the dance anyway. Sakura had never had a client to walk out on her before and maybe it was pure vanity that made her think it but she never planned on letting it happen. The dancer in her wanted him to be pleased by her show. So to lure Iruka-sensei into a false sense of security she would start off with something simple and traditional, something that would be sure to please him but probably irritate the heck out of Kakashi.

Then she'd turn up the heat a notch thereby catching not only Kakashi's wandering attention but Sasuke's as well.

Sasuke. It was impossible to please Sasuke but the fact that he was there in the first place gave Sakura hope that he was a total dead fish. (If she could bring a fish back to life with he chakra maybe she could bring Sasuke to life with her…dance? Not that she really cared anyway. Cause it was all about Kakashi.)

Then when Sakura knew she had all three men intrigued and knew that didn't care that she looked like (and actually was) Sakura then she'd set them ablaze.

Sakura chuckled to herself as she prepared her costume. They weren't going to know what hit them.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

He was becoming annoyed. Where was this Winter Snow anyway? He had sensed someone outside the door earlier but they left suddenly.

He was about to go and ask for his money back when the screen slid open. In walked a woman with the whitest hair he had ever seen. It fell just below her shoulders. He knew then why they called the woman Winter Snow. His gaze moved over her tresses. Everyone knew he loved long hair on women. So the sight of this woman's hair was enough to peak his interest and soothe the temper that was about to erupt.

* * *

. 

**Iruka's POV**

Her head was bowed as she entered the room. She looked nothing like he thought a dancer would look like at a club that Kakashi frequented. She wore a white kimono with blue snow flakes dancing up the side. It was almost as white as her hair. Around her waist was a soft blue obi sash.

"Sumimasen, gentlemen for being so tardy. I was unaware that I was to entertain three gentlemen and not one so I had to prepare." Her voice was low and sultry but that wasn't what appealed to him. It was the sincerity and the humility in her apology that captured him.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

"Sumimasen, gentlemen for being so tardy…." Her voice was low and husky like a woman who had reluctantly left the bed of her lover and wanted more. He wanted her to lift her head. He was actually anxious for it. If she was one of the best here then why had he never seen her before? What was so special about her?

"If it will please you I will dance for you now."

Kakashi briefly turned his head to Iruka who said. "Please do."

* * *

_A/N: This chapter and the one after it have kind of been difficult for me to come up with. If most people don't like it, I can totally redo it. So let me know and stuff..._


	7. To Entice a Shinobi

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**To Entice a Shinobi**_

_**Iruka POV**_

He must have blinked because before he knew a fan appeared in her hand. She snapped it open with a flick of her wrist raising it to cover her face but still revealing her exquisite green eyes. The music started to play and her body seemingly unconsciously began to move to the gentle rhythm. She turned her back to them and stretched her arms out. Her knees were slightly bent she turned her head to her left and began to gently shake the fan on her opposite side.

_**Kakashi POV**_

She slowly raised her head. Snapping her wrist she brought a fan to cover her face. She looked at him with laughing green eyes. Green? He had halfway expected them to be ice blue matching the theme she seemed to have going. He liked green though and he realized that he was slowly becoming obsessed with the color. When she turned and presented him with her back he realized that she was going to be fan dancing.

_Fan dancing? What the hell_?

_**Sasuke POV**_

Her body flowed across the room occasionally giving them glimpses of her profile. She turned her body to the side and bent forward slightly. She closed her fan and allowed it to drop to the floor. She moved away from her fan then towards it. Her arms swayed gracefully in the air until she quickly twirled and seized her fan bring it open once more to hide the beauty he knew had to be hidden beneath. He was tempted to activate his sharingan and look through her mask but he found that he liked the tease. It kept him…entertained.

_**Iruka POV**_

The fan flowed back and forth in front of her face. She seemed mildly familiar but he dismissed the thought and she approached him slowly. She was the epitome of grace. He couldn't believe that a place that Kakashi frequented could produce a dancer so elegant yet sensual all at once. She reached out her hand to him and unthinkingly he almost took it but the shadows seemed to move reminding him of he rules. He let his hand rest on his lap while green eyes batted at him prettily.

_**Kakashi POV**_

This is what happened when you accepted something free. He thought. The woman was fully clothed and seemed to have no desire to remove a stitch of clothing. With Raindrop he'd have already seen his fill and been on his way home by now. Not only that she was fan dancing! That was not what he came here for.

And yet,

There was something about the way she moved

Something that kept his eye focused on her, never wavering.

Something that moved him

Something that made him want…

_**Sasuke POV**_

The song that initially began to play faded softly away and something a little more sensual started to play. He watched her eyes light up with joy at the change of the song. She danced back to the center of the room. She threw out her arms, tipped her head back, and began to spin madly in a circle. Her laughter echoed throughout the room bringing a slight smile to the cold hearted Uchiha's face.

_**Iruka POV**_

He looked down when he felt something hit his arm. He reached to brush it off but saw that it was a rose petal. A white rose petal. They slowly floated down into the room. Iruka raised his head to see workers in the ceiling showering the room in the delicate bloom. When he looked back at Winter Snow her kimono was gone. And in it's place was decidedly less clothing.

_**Kakashi POV**_

Something that made him want to stay.

The music changed. Her eyes through him a teasing look over her fan and danced her way to the middle of the room. She began to twirl in circles still managing to keep her face averted from his prying eyes. He chuckled thinking that this was how people felt about him. It was intriguing.

Rose petals began to fall into the room. He didn't bother to search for where they were coming from. He didn't care. At this point all he wanted was a glimpse of her face. A flash of blue amid all the white caught his eye. He looked at the piece of material floating down to the ground squinting his eye trying to figure out what it was. Winter Snow's hand reached to grab it. She tossed her fan into the air it burst into more blooms making it even more difficult to see her. She quickly tied the slip of seemingly sheer blue cloth around her face.

Seemingly meaning it looked like he should be able to see through it but he couldn't.

Curse the woman.

And then she did something that totally caught him off guard. She removed her kimono. Her eyes held his the entire time as it slowly slid off her body. He expected to see smooth skin aching to be touched but he found himself mildly disappointed.

Only mildly though.

Her clothes fit her like a second skin. Her soft blue top was strapless and only covered her breasts leaving her stomach exposed. Her pants were the same blue of her top and fit just as snugly.

A smile started to form on his lips.

_**Sasuke POV**_

She had a dancer's body. Her body was lithe and desirable. It made him wonder what else she could do with it. Her hips had silver bells attached to the side. She gave them an experimental jingle. She took steps closer to him hips moving, bells jingling. Winter Snow had to be the most sensual creature he had ever seen.

She stopped in front of him and lightly ran her hands over his thighs opening them a little wider so she could fit between his legs. Once in position before his eyes, she began moving her torso in a snakelike movement. She moved muscles that he had no idea could be moved. Her body flowed like a river he wanted to drown in.

Her arms then began to dance at her side as she swung her hips from side to side in a figure eight formation. She then began to shimmy her hips. He found himself slightly bereft when she focused her attention on Iruka.

_**Iruka POV**_

His mouth was dry. He had never imagined that a dance could make a man feel so much. She moved away from Sasuke one hand extended the other touching her head. She alternated her arms while swinging her hips forward as she approached him. It seemed like it took forever for her to finally stop in front of him when the reality was it was just a few seconds. She shimmied in front of him raising her arms in the air then running them down her body only to raise them once more and repeat her jesture. He could no longer look at her face his eyes stayed peeled to her body and every movement it made. He wanted to feel bad about it but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

_**Kakashi POV**_

She was just coming his way when he heard a buzzer sound and the doors to her room opened. Two burly guards appeared in the doorway. He knew they would be able to take them down with ease if they wanted to but they weren't here to cause trouble.

Although it did cross his mind.

"I am so sorry gentlemen but I am afraid your time is up."

Kakashi watched Sasuke's mouth drop open. If he hadn't been irritated himself he would have chuckled.

"You're a tease." Sasuke said.

"I am." Winter Snow replied in a low voice. "It's why you love me." Sasuke smirked and headed to the door with Iruka close behind him.

Kakashi shrugged and headed for the door but Winter Snow's hand shot out blocking his retreat.

"Not you sir. I am not done with you yet."

Kakashi looked up to see the envy and jealously written on his comrade's faces. He smiled and motioned for them to leave quickly.

If looks could kill Kakashi would be one dead shinobi.

The doors slid closed and Winter Snow led him back to his seat.

"Before I begin…is there anything special you'd like to request?"

Kakashi thought for a moment. "Yes."

"What is it that you wish?"

"I want you to remove your mask."

Winter Snow's eyes danced merrily. "Think carefully. Is this truly what you want?"

With the way her eyes looked at him there was no way he was going to back down.

"It is."

"It will be as you wish then." Winter Snow reached up her hand and removed her mask.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been a little down lately but today I was inspired._


	8. Ouch!

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Ouch!**_

****

**_Disclaimer: I don't own some stuff in this fic. Naruto, etc., etc._**

She reached up her hands and slowly lowering her mask. This moment had been worth it just for the expression on his face. She had expected surprise and he was surprised but more importantly his eyes darkened if that was at all possible with the stirrings of desire.

"Sakura." He whispered.

"Winter Snow." She corrected. He stood and had every intention of grabbing her but she moved out of his reach. "I am sorry sir but the house has rules. You may look but you cannot touch. Please be seated and I will entertain you."

Kakashi's lowered himself to his seat his eyes glued to the woman before him. His breathing was a little ragged and Sakura felt the power rush threw her veins. Checkmate. She had him right where she wanted him.

The beat was a lot faster than what she had been previously dancing to. Her assistants had come into rearrange the room setting up the infamous pole.

For the first since she had started dancing for her three comrades she felt butterflies in her stomach. She didn't understand it. Sakura had done this it seemed like a million times but with Kakashi's eyes staring at her hungrily it was like doing it for the first. She would persevere though. She was not one to back down from a challenge.

Sakura grabbed the poll and walked around it in a circle keeping eye contact with Kakashi. She grabbed the pole with one hand she closed her eyes, hooked her leg around it leaning her body back and letting her hair flow behind her. Abandoning the poll she walked closer to Kakashi. She turned her back to him and began to gave him an eyeful and she shook her ass right in front of him. Sakura dropped to the floor and slowly brought herself up and resume her speed raising her hands and running them through her hair. She turned to face him not daring to look into his eyes yet and began to swing her hips forward in a tantalizing movement coming close to sitting in his lap and grinding her hips against his. Twirling around and presenting him with her back again Sakura used his thigh and support while she dropping low and raised up three times in quick succession.

Dancing all he while moving away from Sakura made a move for her pole. Getting a slight running start she grabbed the pole and spun herself upside down securing herself with one leg and letting the other extend slightly outward. At this point Sakura let her gaze settle on Kakashi. He was leaning forward his body taunt with desire. It completely broke her concentration and she froze. Their eyes met and heat flooded through her belly. It was then that she lost her grip and slid down the pole and landed in a undignified heap.

Sakura lay there for a minute utterly horrified. She wasn't hurt physically but sometimes pride can hurt a lot longer. She heard Kakashi chuckle then outright laugh. His laughter flooded the room and Sakura wished the floor would just open up and swallow her whole. She probably could have dealt with it if Kakashi had just laughed but unfortunately her assistants seem to find the whole thing amusing too. So there she was laying on the floor with a room full on mean near hysterical laughter and rapidly becoming pissed. She was NOT an ungraceful dancer. She would teach them to laugh at something that was funny.

Sakura rose from the floor and snapped her fingers demanding the attention of her assistants. They froze and looked at her expectantly. She raised a delicate powdered eyebrow at them and they jumped into action.

"Moments in Love" by the Art of Noise began to play.

Sakura began to run her hands over her body effectively making Kakashi's laugher die in his throat. When she reached her hips she hooked her fingers in her the lower portion of her costume and began to lower it swinging her hips allowed it to continue it's journey on it's own so Sakura once more began to caress herself. Sakura stepped out of her pants revealing the g-string that she had kept hidden. Kicking her pants to the side she looked up and met Kakashi's eyes. This time she was not going to let him distract her…this time she'd keep her upper hand.

Sakura began to run her hands over her breasts toying with her top. Still swinging her hips she'd raise the top revealing the lower portion of her breasts then cover than once more giving him a soft seductive smile. In one swift movement she pulled her top over her head throwing it to the side giving him a flash of her perky breasts before covering them with her hands and presenting him with her back.

She teased and taunted him. She had him in the palm of her hand practically salivating for more. And when she knew she had him at the point where he'd do anything she asked she left the room ending her show almost abruptly. Leaving a stunned, and aroused Kakashi behind her.

OO OOO

Sakura slipped into her bed that night pleased with her turn of the tables. A smile graced her lips as she began to drift into sleep. She couldn't wait to run into Kakashi. It was his move. So what would he do next?


	9. Upping the Ante

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Upping the Ante**_

Kakashi watched her covertly. Sure, everyone knew that a shinobi's moves were as graceful as that of a dancer but could that really have been Sakura last night? The woman had almost literally brought him to his heel. He wanted her. Sure, he wanted her before but not to the intensity he was now faced with. He couldn't get her body out of his mind.

Pure unadulterated lust.

It couldn't have been Sakura. She just didn't seem like the type of girl to flaunt her body in front of men. But if he thought about it she didn't really flaunt it in front of anyone but him and since their little war had started he had been waiting for her to break and admit that she wanted him. It would be just like Sakura to not admit defeat and take the game to another level.

Hmm.

He'd have to find out for sure if his little kunoichi was the infamous Winter Snow. He saw the person with a wealth of information coming his way just then. He took a glance at Sakura as she made her way to the hospital then dipped into the shadows waiting for his victim to arrive.

"Eep!" Ino screeched when Kakashi grabbed her and dragged her into the shadows. She hadn't sensed any abnormal presences so when Kakashi grabbed her she was more than a little frightened.

At seeing the copy ninja's face she balled up her fist and hit him in the arm. "Don't scare me like that." She frowned and him while his eye crinkled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

Ino looked at him suspiciously. "About what?"

"I wanted to know if you have heard of a dancer named Winter Snow."

Ino blinked at him. "What kind of a dancer?"

Had Kakashi's face not been covered Ino would have seen the blush that crept up his face. "Of the exotic persuasion."

"Why would I know anything about an exotic dancer?"

"Because I think she maybe someone you know." Kakashi said looking for any outward side of a reaction.

"Who?"

Kakashi looked at her guileless face for a moment and knew she was hiding something. Ino and guileless just didn't go together.

"Sakura."

Ino laughed. "Well, Kakashi if you think Sakura is an exotic dancer maybe you should just go ask instead of skulking around in the shadows frightening people."

"That could probably work but this seemed more interesting."

Ino shook her head and walked away from him. Her laughter trailed behind her.

OOOO OO

He was waiting outside the hospital when she got off work. She gave him a polite smile but was inwardly cheering.

"Good evening Sakura."

"Hello Kakashi."

"Mind if I walk you home?" Sakura linked her arm in his bringing herself closer to him.

"Let's go."

"So I saw this dancer last night."

"Oh. Was she any good?"

"Mmm. She was okay. They said she was the best but she fell flat on her face during her performance." Kakashi watched as the vein in her head began to throb. "I could hardly call that the best."

Sakura let go of his arm and picked up her pace. Kakashi chuckled. This was his Winter Snow alright. They reached her home and she walked inside not allowing him to enter and slamming the door in his face.

OOOO OOOO

Stupid Kakashi. It was his fault she fell in the first place. How dare he look at her as if he were a starving man and she was a delectable morsel? What woman could think straight when faced with _that?_

Sakura stormed around her apartment strewing her clothes everywhere muttering under her breath. She froze in her bra and panties when she heard the voice.

"I was almost certain before know for sure you're Winter Snow."

"How so?" She asked curiously not at all embarrassed to be caught in her unmentionables.

"Because no two people could remove clothes with such raw sexuality and intensity."

Sakura looked at Kakashi who was giving her the same hungry look as the night before. It left her breathless.

"Tell me you want me to leave and I will go." He stayed where he was on her sofa not moving. Sakura said nothing. She just looked at him. The silence was charged and full of tension. Each wanting the other to make the first move.

"If I let you stay" Sakura asked. "what do you plan to do?"

"Everything you want me to." A small smile began to form on her lips.

"Everything covers a lot of territory."

"I like to be thorough."

"Then by all means stay."

"Are you sure? Because once I touch you I have no intention of stopping."

"Once you touch me I have no intention of letting you stop. I do however have one request of you."

"Anything." He said suddenly advancing upon her.

"Remove your mask." He paused mid-stride and looked at her blankly. "Come on. I showed you mine. Now you can show me yours." Sakura grinned mischievously.

"If I didn't know better I would think this was all a ruse to get me to remove it." He stated still hesitating.

"Oh it's a ruse all right." Sakura assured him. "My deception is to not allow you in my bed without seeing you in all your glory. So what's it going to be Kakashi?" She asked running her hands over her body. "You're not the only one who likes to be thorough."

At that Kakashi took the last few steps and pulled her against his hard frame. Sakura looked up into his eyes expectantly. Kakashi raised his hand and lowered his infernal covering allowing Sakura's eyes to drink him in. His lips were full and begging to be kissed. He and high cheekbones and even a perfect nose. He was beautiful. Somewhere along the line she had to tell herself to breathe again because she had surely stopped.

Kakashi normally didn't care for the way women ogled him but he like the expression on Sakura's face. It's what prompted him to claim her lips with his own.

With that he swept her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom.


	10. Down & Dirty

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Down & Dirty**_

_A/N: Attention! This chapter is rated M. So if you're not old enough or mature enough to read this then don't. I'll have another chapter out tomorrow. I promise. It's already partly written. You're not missing anything here. _

_Thnx, _

_Juniper._

Kakashi lay her gently on the bed then joined her. Sakura's body tense with excitement but Kakashi made no advances. He ran his fingers through her hair and stared at her with an intensity that set her body on fire. Sakura raised her finger and traced his lips. Kakashi captured her finger and began to suck on it gently.

"Come now aren't you going to shed some of those unnecessary items." Sakura said gesturing towards his clothes. Kakashi smiled.

"I am but I have something planned first."

Sakura threw him a sultry look. "And what is that?" He didn't reply but instead pressed her onto her back on the bed. He grabbed a few of her spare pillows and placed them under her hips.

"I plan to feast." He said before he rained kisses on her inner thighs moving agonizingly slow towards his goal. Sakura's hips began to move against her will so Kakashi reached up and held her steady with his hand on her abdomen. He reached the junction between her thighs and the thin material that covered what he sought eagerly. He placed a kiss there and Sakura bucked nearly dislodging him. Sakura thrashed her head back and forth.

"Don't tease me!" She cried out.

"But that's the fun part." Kakashi replied. He pulled her panties to the side tasting her quickly eliciting a low moan. Her response made him eager to complete the task that he had started so he removed her undergarments and tossed them to the side in order to taste her fully. He took his finger and stimulated her clit all the while feasting on her juices bringing her to a peak while she screamed his name.

Kakashi sat back and allowed her to compose herself. It took a while for her to focus her eyes on him but when she did she launched her body at him flipping him over onto his back. She pulled his shirt over his head. He lifted his shoulders assisting her, lifting his hips when she removing his pants. When she had him fully undressed her eyes drank him in greedily. He was pure male perfection.

It took him aback to see Sakura stare at him thusly. No woman had ever looked at him like that before. Sure he was used to lust. That's all he ever gave any woman and that's all he received but the look in Sakura's eyes was a combination of Lust and Forever. It left him momentarily confused but all his thoughts were washed away when he felt her lips on his chest. He gasped as she flickered her tongue across his nipple finding him especially sensitive there. He reached up his hand to remove the remnants of her clothing only to have his hand smacked away.

"You are at my mercy Kakashi. You do what I tell you and no more." Kakashi groaned loving her dominance. Sakura moved to his collarbone trailing kisses along it.

"Sakura, I'm dying here." A devilish grin appeared on her face.

"Good."

His cock was standing at attention and Sakura turned her interest to it. She wrapped her hand around it giving a light squeeze. A thought popped into Sakura's mind.

"Hold on." She said and climbed off of Kakashi. She walked quickly into the bathroom and came out with a bottle of baby oil. She squeezed a little into her hands and began to work Kakashi with her hand. She watched his face as he approached bliss.

She stopped short pulling away her hand. Kakashi looked at her incredulously.

"You're kidding me." He said and reached for her again. Once more she slapped his hands away.

"Impatient much?" Sakura inquired. She raised her hips and took him inside her riding him like the stallion he was.

And that was how their night began….

_A/N 2: Forgive me. Lemons are not my strong point. I grew bored halfway through this. _


	11. The Morning After

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**The morning after**_

****

Sakura woke up the next morning surprised to find her body still wrapped around Kakashi. She thought for sure the famous Kohona playboy would be gone by the time she woke up.

Sakura smiled thinking about the previous night. Kakashi was spectacular. When he said he was thorough the man was not joking. Her body was deliciously sore from the previous night's activities. What she really wanted was to jump him again but she wasn't too sure how welcome that would be. So she began easing her body away from him in order to head to the shower. When she had made it out of the bed she looked down at his slumbering body and couldn't help but smile. He was beautiful. She had always loved beautiful things. Sakura shook her head nad continued on towards the shower.

Kakashi awakened to the shower running. He smiled thinking about the vixen he had stumbled upon. He had no idea that Sakura was his walking fantasy. He couldn't bring himself to get up and leave. He found himself wanting to stay with her. He wanted to get to know her better. Sure, she had been his pupil for years but he suddenly realized that he didn't know her at all. What he had uncovered thus far was the type of woman that could fascinate him for life. He probably should be running for the hills but instead he decided to join said woman in the shower.

Hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a muscled wet body. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Good morning." Sakura shivered delicately.

"Good morning yourself."

Kakashi nipped at her ear. "Do I get a good morning kiss?"

"Nope." Sakura replied grinning. Kakashi turned Sakura to face him holding her shoulders firmly.

"I could just take one."

"They say stolen kisses are the sweetest." Kakashi began to lean toward Sakura taking that as an invitation. "But they're wrong." Kakashi froze and Sakura turned around and resumed washing quite pleased with herself. She glanced back at Kakashi to find him watching her clean herself and she found that he was quite excited by what he saw.

So Sakura turned and began to wash him as well. He groaned at her tender touch. Once he was clean she lead him out of the shower.

They exited the bathroom and Kakashi grabbed her.

"Kakashi I have to be at the hospital."

"When?" He asked nibbling on her ear.

"Five minutes ago." Sakura replied.

"We have plenty of time then."

Sakura laughed. "Five minutes ago by my schedule not yours." She pulled out of his grasp. She grabbed her clothes and proceeded to get dressed. It soon dawned on her. She had just slept with her sensei. Ex-sensei. Her mouth formed a perfect O. She shrugged it off though. It seemed he still had a few things left to teach her. A smirk formed on her lips.

She looked and saw he was following her lead and getting dressed. When they were ready to exit her apartment Sakura walked towards the door. Kakashi's hand reached out and took hold of her wrist.

"How about dinner later?"

Sakura froze. She had never thought beyond last night. Here he was asking for what..a date? Sakura frowned.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Kakashi last night was one thing. It was fun and extremely enjoyable but what is this leading to?"

It was now Kakashi's turn to frown. "You're asking me to define the relationship I want with you."

"I am." Sakura said somewhat apologetically.

"I don't know if I can yet."

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "It's rather simple Kakashi. Tell me what you want and I'll tell you if I can give it to you."

Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well, what do you want?" Sakura was momentarily stunned. She didn't know what she wanted either so she smiled at Kakashi who smiled back. "You don't know either."

"I haven't a clue. So why don't we revisit this when this doesn't feel so awkward."

"But this is _something. _This thing between us."

"It is." Sakura agreed. "But I think we have done things out of order."

"What's so bad about that?" Kakashi inquired.

"You don't know me. Not really anyway. I think that before you sleep with someone you intend to have some form of relationship with you should know them."

Kakashi had to agree that there was quite a bit that he didn't know about Sakura. He was glad he had been enlightened.

"So what? You want me to court you?" He said jokingly. Delight shone in Sakura's eyes. To be courted by Kakashi had some interesting possibilities.

Kakashi didn't like the look in her eyes. "Sakura I was just joking."

"Joking? It was a good idea. I think I want to be courted."

"Like with flowers and chocolate?" He said incredulously.

"I want you to do this your way. If that means flowers and chocolate then by all means indulge me. I guess my point really is that I want to know you not just your body."

They stood in a companionable silence for a while with Kakashi thinking over her proposal. When he came to a conclusion he said, "Psh! Forget this you're not worth it." He turned abruptly and walked out the door.

Well, at least that was a brief thought that passed through his mind before he realized that she probably was worth it but he wouldn't know for sure until he tried. It wasn't like him to give up before a battle was even fought.

"Okay, but don't complain if you don't like my methods."

"Deal."


	12. Midnight Rendezvous

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Midnight Rendezvous**_

She hadn't heard from Kakashi in a week. She hadn't even seen him. Sakura was beginning to wonder if Kakashi was going to back out on her. Had she asked a little much of him? She didn't think so. Besides if he wasn't willing to fight for them then maybe it was better this way anyway.

Sakura prepared for bed. After a long day of work as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

The tap on the window jerked her awake. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the window. Kakashi's form (she'd recognize that man's body anywhere) waved at her from outside. Sakura stood up and made her way to the window. Opening it she hissed, "What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Sakura stepped back allowing him to enter her bedroom.

"I'm guessing it's somewhere around midnight."

"Well, why are you here? Shouldn't you be asleep somewhere?"

"I'm here for you and no."

"For me?" She asked.

"Yeah, you did say you wanted me to court you right?"

"I did but what does that have to do with waking me up in the middle of the night?"

"Get dressed and I'll show you."

Sakura looked at him suspiciously but complied. Sakura grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom in order to freshen up because he didn't seem inclined to give her a little privacy. He chuckled at her newfound modesty.

Sakura quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. She hurriedly dressed wondering what Kakashi had in store. When she walked out he was spread out across her bed with his eye closed. Was he sleeping?

Kakashi eye snapped open. She guessed that answered that question.

"Ready?" He inquired. Sakura nodded. Kakashi walked over to Sakura and picked her up.

"I can walk Kakashi."

"I know but I want to hold you." He said as they dashed out of her apartment. Her heart melted a little at his words. She was starting to suspect that the man was going to wreak havoc on her emotions. Kakashi held her close to his body and Sakura reveled in his warmth. There was a slight chill in the air that night.

They stopped in a small clearing in the forest. Kakashi sat her on her feet but pulled her back against his chest.

Sakura looked around puzzled. "What are we doing here Kakashi?"

"Shh." He said.

Sakura waited quietly and confused. They were in the forest in the middle of the night. What was so special about that? He got her out of bed for this? She was going to beat him for this.

Then suddenly the clearing slowly started to be filled…with fireflies. They lit the small clearing and it was by far the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Kakashi…" Kakashi placed a finger on her lips. He stepped back and turned her around to face him. He held out his hand to her and she took it. He placed his hand on the small of her back and they danced around the clearing. Not a word was uttered between the two. Although a few tears slid down Sakura's cheeks. No one had ever done anything like this for her. How did he manage? Questions danced through her mind but she kept quiet not wanting to spoil the moment.

The fireflies left the clearing as slowly as they had entered. When Kakashi brought their movements to a halt Sakura laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. She raised her head looking up into Kakashi's one revealed eye. He brought his masked lips down to hers and brushed them lightly.

"Since we're doing things out of order I figured we could just mix things up in our mind and call this the night of our first kiss."

Sakura's tear blurred eyes nodded. It happened to be the strangest thing she had ever heard of but she liked it. It worked for them. "Okay." She said softly.

At her agreement Kakashi swept her into his arms once more and headed back to her apartment. They slipped back in through the window. Kakashi laid her down on her pillows. He ran a finger tip across her cheek.

"Goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight." She replied.

He left her then with the warm memory of their first kiss.

_A/N: Was that not completely sappy? Lol. I loved it though. Did you? _


	13. A Friend's Warning

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**A Friend's Warning**_

Sakura awaken to the doorbell ringing. She sat up in the bed and groggily and headed towards the door. Kakashi and Sakura had been dating about three months by then and the whole courting then was delightful.

She swung open the door.

"Delivery for Sakura Haruno." She looked at the man with the bouquet of daffodils in his arms.

"That's me." Sakura smiled mentally squealing. She loved daffodils. She held out her hands to take the burden from him but he stepped inside and brought the bouquet into her apartment. Another man followed him with another bouquet, then another and another until her apartment was filled with yellow and white daffodils. Each had a little card attached.

Sakura looked around her apartment bewildered. She picked up the first card and opened it. It read:

_Forgive me. _

_K_

Each card read the exact same thing. She stared around the room bewildered. What had he done?

It made her kind of nervous so she left her apartment in search of him. Instead she found Ino who she really hadn't seen that often since she had started dating Kakashi.

Ino smiled when she saw her.

"What rock did you crawl from?"

"Hey Ino."

Ino grabbed her arm. "Come on. Let's have breakfast." Leaving no room for argument.

They grabbed a table at a local restaurant where Ino immediately started to grill her.

"Okay spill it. You've been acting weird ever since the guys showed up at our little place." Ino said. Sakura smiled.

"Have I?"

"Yeah, and I know Kakashi suspected it was you did he ever ask?"

"Not exactly."

"Explain."

"He knows let's leave it at that."

"And? Did you guys do the horizontal mambo?"

Sakura choked. "What?!"

"You heard me." Ino looked at Sakura curiously.

"None of your business!"

"Which usually means yes we did and it was great. Am I right?"

Sakura grinned. "Yes."

Ino jumped up and yelled. "Score one for Haruno!"

Sakura cheeks tinged pink. "Ino!" She pulled her friend back into her seat.

"What? You won didn't you? He made the first move right?"

Sakura frowned. She couldn't remember the preliminaries of them ending up in bed together. At this point it seemed irrelevant.

"I don't remember." Sakura shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't remember? Was it that bad?"

"Of course not. It's just that everything that happened before we hit the bed I can't recall."

"So this is all over then. You've gotten this out of your system?"

Sakura looked like a deer trapped in headlights. "What do you mean?"

Ino narrowed her eyes at Sakura. "I mean this game you've been playing with your sensei--"

"Ex-sensei."

"is finished. Right?"

"Define what you mean by finished?"

"Sakura what have you done?"

Sakura sighed. "We're kind of considering dating."

"Now that you're done considering it you're going to tell him no right?"

Sakura blinked.

"Sakura, you do realize what older men think of younger women?"

"No. What?" Sakura asked becoming indignant.

"That they're an easy lay. That they can control them because they don't know their mind. That--"

"Kakashi's not like that."

"They're all like that! You're going to get hurt if you keep this up and I'm not going to let you!"

Sakura stared at her friend.

"Ino what happened to you? What aren't you telling me?"

Ino stood up abruptly. "Nothing Sakura but when he breaks your heart to pieces don't come to me because I warned you."

Ino walked away leaving behind a dumbfounded Sakura.

* * *

Her conversation with Ino had her worried. The flowers Kakashi had sent her worried her even more.

What was worse was she couldn't find Kakashi.

_A/N: I know it's shorter than normal but I've been working on my other story and I'm trying to get back into this one. Bear with me. I'll get better. A little anyway._


	14. Uninvited

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Uninvited**_

She never found Kakashi that day. He never showed up at her apartment later that evening to explain. She was upset.

She was even more upset the next morning she ran into Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to her. Sasuke walked up with his hands in his pockets. "Where were you last night?"

"Where was I?" I said looking at Sasuke puzzled.

"You know Kakashi-sensei's party. It was last night. We expected you to be there."

"What was the party for?" I inquired.

"It was the ultimate bachelor/bachelorette party! Everyone knew about it."

"Oh, I must have forgotten." I said woodenly.

"Too bad Sakura." Naruto continued on oblivious. "There were the hottest women ever there. You wouldn't believe all the--"

She know longer heard his voice.

The hottest women were at a party her boyfriend had thrown and she hadn't been invited. A party that everyone had been invited to. He deliberately planned this. To exclude her from a party so he could enjoy himself with other women.

"Have you seen Kakashi? I want to apologize for missing his party."

"Naw, I haven't seen him." Naruto replied.

"Sasuke?"

"No." Came his curt reply.

"Okay, well if you guys see him tell him I'm looking for him."

* * *

He was in her apartment when she returned home later that evening. He stood up when she entered stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at her guiltily.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello Kakashi."

"Sakura, I know you're angry."

"Why should I be angry?"

"I know you heard about the party. Naruto told me--"

"Yes, I know."

"I just want you to understand--"

"I understand completely."

"You do?"

"Yes." He looked at her completely relieved. "Did you like the flowers?" He said looking around the room.

"They're lovely." Sakura replied without any enthusiasm in her voice.

"Sakura, why do I get the feeling that I'm still in trouble?"

"Because you're not completely stupid only partially."

"Sakura, I-"

"What would make you think it would be okay to throw a party and invite everyone but me?"

"I didn't invite everyone."

"Naruto was there. So was Sasuke."

"It was a bachelor party."

"Bachelor/bachelorette party."

"Sakura it wouldn't have been a good idea for you to be at that party."

"Why? So I wouldn't see all the women fawning over you?"

"Women? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy. I'm not stupid Kakashi."

"Not stupid but not too bright if you're implying what I think."

"Don't insult my intelligence. I know what you older men think of younger women. Ino said--"

"Ino?" Kakashi chuckled darkly. "Is that your grand source of information? What does she have to do with us? What goes on between us is none of your friend's business. Don't let her crazy theories destroy what we have."

"And what do we have Kakashi? Certainly not honesty. If we had that you would have told me about the damn party in the first place."

"It wouldn't have been a problem if you trusted me."

"Trust? I'm not the only one with trust issues Kakashi. If you trusted me, you would have just came to me in the first place and told me what was going on but you didn't do that did you? You have to go sneaking behind my back making shit look suspicious."

Kakashi let out a groan of pure frustration. "You're impossible. Now I understand what Genma was talking about with you young girls."

Sakura picked up a vase and threw it at his head. He caught it but not the one she threw right after it. His body crumpled to the floor.

"Kakashi!" Sakura screamed. She ran over to him to see if he was okay. He pushed her away and stood up a little wobbly. He walked towards the door. "Kakashi let me check you over before you walk out."

"No." He replied. He opened the door but turned and looked back at her. "Did you read all the cards I sent you with the flowers?"

"They all said the same thing. Forgive me. K."

"I guess that answers my question." Kakashi said and walked out the door.


	15. Truth Revealed

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Truth Revealed**_

She sat alone in the dark after he had left her. She didn't cry. She was too confused to. What had just happened? How had she let her temper get so out of control? She could have killed him with the force that she had thrown that vase.

She was jealous. It was that simple. They had not proclaimed their relationship to all their friends and she was have security issues. Talking with Ino hadn't help either. Still, he was wrong too. He should have told her about the party. He had no right to keep her in the dark. They were supposed to work together to make this thing work. If they couldn't do that they were doomed for failure. She didn't want them to fail.

Sakura sighed and stood up and began cleaning up the mess that she had made. The flowers lay strewn across the floor. She picked them up first and put them in the remaining vases that he had sent. She then worked on the glass, grabbing a broom and a dust pan sweeping up the broken pieces. While sweeping she noticed the envelope on the floor. She frowned remembering Kakashi's parting question.

Leaning over she picked it up and held it in her hand. She wondered what he had written and if it would make everything okay. It was obviously a letter. It was a lot thicker than the cards that she had noticed before. How had she missed it?

Sakura tore the envelope open and proceeded to read.

_Sakura,_

_I guess you're wondering why in the world you should forgive me. What did I do? Well…._

_I guess you know I have sort of a reputation in Kohona. One of the things that they say about me is that I throw great parties. I'm not bragging I'm just telling you what people say to me. _

_Although they are great._

_Anyway, I kind of forgot that Asuma roped me into throwing him a bachelor party. You know, one last sha bang before him and Kurenai tie the knot. So since I forgot I'm kind of doing the last minute thing. I'll be running around town all day. You probably won't see me until tomorrow._

_Forgive me?_

_Kakashi._

Sakura frowned. That only explained part of the story. What happened with the bachelorette party?

* * *

The next morning Kakashi was a man on a mission. He was looking for Ino and it didn't take him long to find her.

"Ino." She looked over at him surprised. "I need to talk to you."

"About?" She said falling into step beside him.

"About Sakura." Ino looked into his eyes that had none of their usual playfulness and began to worry. "Stay out of our relationship."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said something to Sakura about me and I don't appreciate it."

"I was only trying to protect her."

"Just because you and Genma's relationship is screwed up doesn't give you the right to but in where you don't belong."

"Don't come to me acting all self-righteous Kakashi Hatake. Genma told me about how you've wanted her but didn't have the guts to take what you wanted because she's your student. He told me he deliberately gave you a little push and that was all you needed. Wasn't it? You don't want her. Not really. You want a good time just like your buddy."

"You don't know a damn thing about me Ino. I swear, if you have ruined things between me and Sakura I will make sure you regret it."

* * *

The knock on the door startled Sakura out of her thoughts. She strode over to her door sort of hoping it was Kakashi.

It wasn't.

"Hey Sakura."

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura stepped aside allowing him to enter.

"Woah." Naruto said looking around at the flowers. "Where'd you get the flowers?"

"None of your business. Now what do you want?"

"I was coming to get you so we can go to breakfast together."

"Is it your treat?" Sakura asked.

"Sure come on." Unsurprisingly, they ended up eating ramen. Sakura wasn't going to complain because it was a free meal.

What did surprise her was that he had gotten Sasuke to come along with them. He was waiting for them when the entered.

"Good morning Sasuke." Sakura said. He didn't reply not because he was being rude as normal. He appeared to be lost in thought.

Sakura ordered her meal. By the time it arrived Sakura was surprised to hear behind her.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late. I ran into this elderly couple who seemed quite confused about where they were so I had to--"

"Liar!" Naruto yelled. He glanced at Sakura who didn't reply to Kakashi's utter nonsense.

Tension filled the air.

He took a seat beside Sasuke and ordered some ramen. Sakura couldn't help but wonder why they were all there eating ramen, for breakfast.

"I know you guys are wondering why I brought you all out here this morning but I just wanted to tell you that I proposed to Hinata yesterday and she said yes."

The trio looked at Naruto astounded as he gave them a wolfish grin.

"When did you start dating Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"That's what I want to know." Sakura chimed in.

"Well, we've been kind of keeping it quiet" Sakura's eyes locked with Kakashi's. "because of her family. But I talked to her father and he's fine with it so… we're getting married."

Sakura was the first to break out of her stupor. "Well congratulations Naruto. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Congratulations Naruto." Kakashi said. "Just don't ask me to throw your bachelor party." He muttered under his breath but Sakura heard him and threw him a nasty look.

"I'm surprised she said yes loser." That was Sasuke for congratulations. His words sparked an argument that excluded Sakura and Kakashi. Some things never changed.

* * *

They went three days without speaking to each other. They were both miserable but too stubborn to approach the other and apologize.

Well actually Sakura refused to apologize simply because she was still a little clueless about the bachelorette party and where it came from. Was it for Kurenai? And if it was why wasn't she invited? Kakashi still had some explaining to do and she would be damned before she went to him and demanded an explanation.

Whenever old team seven gathered together, which was more frequently than other teams because Sasuke hadn't been home that long, it became more and more obvious that there was a problem between Kakashi and Sakura.

It was Naruto who asked outright what the problem was.

"What's up with you two? You've been acting weird for days."

They were 'relaxing' at Sasuke's if that's what you could call the glaring and muttering that Kakashi and Sakura did.

"Well since you asked," Kakashi said. Sakura looked at him sharply. "Sakura and I had a _debate _a few days ago about the relationship between a couple with a large age difference. Sakura here seems to think that an older man wouldn't be serious with a younger woman. I disagreed. Isn't that right?"

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "I never said that! But since you've started it why don't you tell the rest Kakashi. We also _debated _the value of honesty. Kakashi here thinks it's alright to hide the truth from a woman if it's in what he thinks is her best interests."

Naruto and Sasuke looked back and forth between the two stunned.

"You didn't even give me a chance to explain before you started throwing things!"

"Oh, so I'm supposed to sit back and let you make little snide comments about my age? I'm supposed to just sit quietly while other women throw themselves at you? While you throw wild parties and deliberately don't tell me about it. Leaving cryptic messages lying about? How do you think that makes me feel?"

"How do you think it makes me feel to know you don't trust me? How could even think I'd want anyone but you?"

"Maybe it's because I don't know what we are!"

"So we're back to you needing a definition of us. Well before this I had one. Now, I sure as hell don't."

"What definition?" Sakura said frowning at him.

"Happy. That was us Sakura. Happy."

They stared at each other the anger draining from both of them.

"But Kakashi why didn't you invite me? That hurt. Naruto said that everyone was there and--"

Kakashi turned and gave Naruto a look that said he'd deal with him later. Naruto then began edging closer to the door.

"I had nothing to do with the bachelorette party. It was Kurenai's. I didn't throw it. How Naruto found out who was there and who wasn't I don't have a clue. I don't know why Kurenai didn't invite you. All I know is that it was probably best that you weren't there."

"Why is that?"

"Because Kurenai has a wild side and she probably had some exotic dancers there--"

"And this is a problem because..?"

"I don't want you looking at any man but me." Sakura smiled.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry. I was being unnecessarily jealous and insecure. "

"I'm sorry too. I should have told you what was happening. I guess I not used to this whole relationship thing."

Sakura smiled at Kakashi they walked closer to each other in order to embrace when they heard someone clear their throat.

"So when were you guys going to tell us you were together?" Sasuke asked the couple.

Sakura and Kakashi turned and looked at them. They had completely forgotten they were there.

"Umm." Sakura said. "About that--"

"Sorry guys we have to go. We forgot to save this cat that got stuck in a tree and I'm sure it's pretty hungry by now so--" Kakashi grabbed Sakura's hand and they both vanished.


	16. Personal Vs Professional

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Professional vs. Personal**_

Sakura laughed so hard she cried when they made it to her apartment. She never thought she would be glad to hear one of Kakashi's excuses. Kakashi just smiled softly at Sakura as she her shoulders shook with mirth.

When she finally composed herself. She looked at him. "Kakashi, you are one hell of a man."

Kakashi found himself blushing at her words. He didn't know what to say. No one had complimented him like that before. "Thanks." He said a little awkwardly. Sakura climbed on his lap.

"No, I'm serious." Sakura said. She reached up and pulled off his mask so she could see his face. "I'm glad I have you. I'm glad we're…happy." She finished off grinning at him.

Kakashi grinned back. Sakura leaned forward and lightly kissed his lips. "Now. How about some make up sex?"

Sakura's laughter rang out when his arms pulled her close and ran into the bedroom.

* * *

"You're doing what?"

"I'm going on a mission."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. You're going on a mission with Sasuke and Naruto without me. Usually if the Hokage needs two or more of us then she needs all of us. Why didn't she call me in on this mission?"

"I don't know Kakashi."

"I don't like this one bit."

"I know."

"I'm going to talk to her about this."

"Kakashi don't. I'll be fine. You know I can take care of myself."

"But--"

"Are you doubting me? Do you have so little faith in me?"

"Sakura, you're the most capable kunoichi I know. I just--"

"It's the first A rank mission I've done since we've been…happy and you're nervous about it." Sakura knew that she could throw him off with that one. It always made him smile when she threw those words back at him. "I'll be fine Kakashi besides it will give me the opportunity to talk to Naruto and Sasuke about us. We can't keep avoiding the issue forever."

"I think we've been doing a pretty good job." He said proudly.

"You know I think you just enjoy toying with them."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Mmm-hmm. Well, I'm going now."

"I thought you had to meet them at 9."

"Kakashi it's 8:55."

"…"

"Your bad habits are _not _going to rub off on me."

"Let me show you why my bad habits are a good thing." Kakashi said reaching for her.

* * *

_2 hours later._

Sakura looked at her teammates and opened her mouth to explain.

"I don't want to know." Sasuke said effectively cutting her off.

Sakura shrugged. "Come on we're late enough as it is."

"Because of you." Naruto added. Sakura just smiled as they sped out the village.

* * *

"So, you boys have any idea how we're all going to make it out of this alive?" Sakura asked curiously as they began to settle down for the night.

"Skill." Sasuke replied.

"I still don't understand why Kakashi-sensei wasn't sent with us." Naruto said confused.

"I told her it would be best that he didn't come." Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke looked at her sharply. "Are you letting your emotions get involved in shinobi business?"

"No." Sakura retorted. "He is. Look, I know you guys think that our chances to survive this would be greater if Kakashi were with us but I think it's safe to say that at this point I know Kakashi better than the both of you--"

"Hn."

"I don't even want to know him that way."

"and he's becoming a bit overprotective of me. He wouldn't focus. He could effectively get us all killed."

"Come on," Naruto interrupted. "this is Kakashi-sensei we're talking about. He's like the heart of the team."

"No, he isn't." Sasuke said. "Sakura's the heart of team." Sakura looked at Sasuke surprised and a little flattered.

Sakura shook her head continuing. "Anyway. I felt it was best if he was left behind because if for some reason one of us or all of us should go down on this mission then who better than the best tracker to have come search for us."

"Does he know about the mission?" Naruto asked curiously.

"He thinks it's just an A ranked mission." Naruto frowned. "He wouldn't have let me go otherwise."

Sasuke said "He has no say in what the Hokage orders."

"No, but he'd put up one hell of a fight."

They sat in silence for a while until Naruto began the line of questioning that she knew was coming.

"Why him Sakura?"

"Why not him Naruto?" Sakura asked back.

Naruto shrugged. "I thought that since he," He pointed a finger towards Sasuke. "was back that you two would well, get together. Besides he's fourteen years older than you."

"He is isn't he?" Sakura said smiling smugly to herself. Having an older, more experienced lover was a _good _thing.

"He's going to turn you into a pervert." Naruto accused.

"Ah, correction Naruto. I was already a pervert. I just keep it hidden. Being with Kakashi has released my inner perv."

Naruto blinked.

"See! He's already corrupting you."

"Come on Naruto are you truly against me and Kakashi being together? I know we were wrong to keep it hidden from you guys but didn't you keep your relationship with Hinata hidden from us?"

"That was different!"

Sakura looked at Naruto skeptically.

"She has a point loser." She nodded surprised that Sasuke was agreeing with her. "However, Naruto is not dating a member of his team. That itself is dangerous."

"I know that Sasuke. Kakashi's not here is he?"

"No, he's not. That doesn't make it any less dangerous. We're on a mission a S-class mission to eliminate four times as many shinobi, if not more than what we have with us. These people are strong. If they weren't the Hokage never would have asked all of us to do this mission. It doesn't matter than we are the strongest in the village. Kakashi is just as strong as the rest of us. We need him here. Your relationship could very well endanger our lives. Are you sure you convinced the Hokage that he not come because of his weaknesses or because of your own?"

Sakura looked at him surprised. He was making her question her motives. She didn't like what she was coming up with.

"I have no problem with you being with Kakashi, Sakura. In fact, the two of you are probably good for each other but don't put my life on the line because you're worried about your lover."

"I would never deliberately put you guys lives in danger. I love you both. You know that."

"Yes, but you love Kakashi more." Love? She didn't love Kakashi. Did she?

"Come on you two." Naruto interrupted. "We'll be fine. This whole conversation is moot." Sakura and Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto. At their puzzled looks he said, "Hinata bought me this calendar with words and their definitions on it so…"

"Ah." They said simultaneously.

They all startled reaching for weapons when a cloud of smoke appeared in front of them.

"Yo." Came the reply as they all looked at Kakashi relaxing their stance.


	17. PVP II

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**PVP II**_

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Lady Tsunade had second thoughts about not sending me out here with you guys so--"

"Well, we're glad you're here." Naruto assured him. Kakashi slightly nodded his head in acknowledgement sitting down with the rest of them.

Sakura looked at Kakashi noticing that he didn't sit at her side. In fact, he didn't even look at her. She was in trouble.

"Have you guys figured out a battle strategy?" Kakashi inquired.

"We were working on that before you showed up…sort of." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Sort of?"

"We kind of got distracted."

He didn't ask questions. He just moved on. "How many people are guarding this place?"

Sasuke replied. "We don't know how many are on the inside. I've counted six on the outside. There has to be twice that if not more for the size of the fortress."

"What are they planning?"

"We don't know for sure." Sakura answered. "We do know that they are missing nins from several villages. We do know that with some of them, everyone that went searching for them never came back."

Kakashi locked eyes with Sakura.

Sasuke cleared his throat drawing Kakashi's attention to him. "We also know that none of them ever had any ties to the Atakaski or Orochimaru. This is a completely new entity that Lady Tsunade wants eliminated."

"All of them or one in particular."

"All of them." Sasuke replied.

Kakashi nodded. "Who's taking the first watch?"

"I will." Naruto replied. "You guys get some sleep."

"We'll formulate a plan in the morning." Kakashi said. They all nodded their head in agreement.

Sakura began pulling out her sleeping bag and preparing for bed. Her two teammates followed her lead. She noticed that Kakashi moved as far away from her as he possibly could. Sakura sighed. She was really in trouble.

* * *

Sakura took the second watch. She glanced at her boys as they slept. Then continued to watch her surroundings. A confrontation was coming. He knew what she had done and he had to be less than pleased. He had been pretty reserved so far and it bothered her. She didn't want to complete this mission knowing that things between them weren't good. Especially since she wasn't sure they were all going to survive. It was very probably a suicide mission. They had the best chance of surviving out of anyone in the village.

She gazed once more at Kakashi only to find him looking back at her. Her breath caught in her throat. He stood up and made his way over to her.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked at his face. His eyes held no amusement it them. There was something unidentifiable written all over him. She had never seen him like this before.

"Kakashi."

"This isn't going to work."

Sakura frowned. "Kakashi, I know I lied to you but it was--"

"Sakura, you don't understand. We can't do this. Either we can work together or we can be together. We can't do both."

Sakura didn't even have to think about her decision. "I'll request a transfer to another team as soon as we return home."

Kakashi chuckled darkly. "If it were that simple Sakura--" Kakashi broke off shaking his head. "Tsunade requests that we do a lot of missions together because of who we are. She needs us. She needs us as a team for the safety of the village. No one else can do what we do. Especially since we have Sasuke back."

"I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we never should have started this in the first place. Our personal life is interfering with our work. We hold lives in our hands Sakura. Our comrades are too important to throw away through our foolishness."

"You're breaking up with me." Finally realizing what was taking place.

Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away from her. "I am."

Sakura stared at him disbelieving. She soon returned his sentiment and looked away from him.

"Okay." She replied.

She scanned the area looking for the enemy, refusing to watch him walk away from her.


	18. Ambush

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**Ambush**_

"Sakura." A hand began to persistently shake her. "Sakura." The voice said again. Sakura lazily opened her eyes to find Naruto's face hovering over hers.

"Aw, Naruto personal space please." 

"Sorry." He said giving her a sheepish grin. "It's your watch."

Sakura looked at him confused. "What?"

"It's your watch." He repeated. 

Realization dawned on her and tears sprang to her eyes. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sakura looked into Naruto's worried gazed and cried harder. 

"I'm fine." She sobbed. Naruto stared at her bewildered. He couldn't just watch her cry so he gathered her into his arms and comforted her until she was calm. 

* * *

All in all her watch was uneventful. She kept stealing glancing at Kakashi hoping her dream would remain just that. A dream. 

Sakura's body suddenly moved of it's own accord dodging a shuriken that whizzed past her and embedded itself into the tree she had been resting in. Sakura softly cursed knowing she had let her guard down. She opened her mouth in warning to her friends but found that it was too late. Her body was being pulled into the tree.

* * *

They were outnumbered and Sakura was nowhere to be found. Kakashi looked around frantically trying to find her. 

"Sakura!" He yelled. 

Sasuke quickly saw the problem with Kakashi. He realized that Sakura was probably right about Kakashi. He quickly moved behind Kakashi blocking a kunai that was aimed at his throat. 

"Keep your mind on the mission." He said harshly to Kakashi. "She can take care of herself."

* * *

She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. It was like her body was a part of the tree. She was engulfed in the darkness. She felt panic bubbling up in her. If she were able to move her lips she'd scream.

She quickly berated herself. Panicking was not going to help her escape from her current situation. She needed a solution before she suffocated. Sakura focused her chakra into her fingers cutting through the wood. She was grateful she didn't have that far to cut. All she needed was a little wiggle room for her finger. Once she had reached her target she flicked her finger causing the tree to shatter.

The battle paused momentarily as one of the trees exploded. Out of the debris rose an enraged kunoichis. She was gasping for air. Kakashi sighed in relief at seeing she was unharmed.

Once Sakura had caught her breathe she saw two things happening simultaneously. Sasuke was going to react too slow to an enemy attack and Kakashi wasn't going to react at all. He was too busy looking at her. She wasn't going to make it to Kakashi in time but she still had time to save Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed and ran for Sasuke.

The sword swooped down towards Sasuke as he tried to jump back out of reach. Sakura appeared grabbed the man's arm preventing him from completing the swing. She focused her chakra in her hand cutting into his skin. He screamed immediately trying to break free of her grip dropping his sword. But it was too late. He'd have to cut off his arm or hers in order to break free. Sasuke picked up the forgotten sword and delivered a death blow to the man. Sakura didn't take the time to watch his head roll to the ground. She had to deal with the next opponent.

* * *

They were like roaches. They kept coming and coming. As she continued to fight she became more and more worried. The more chakra she used the less she'd have left to heal. And she knew that her boys were going to have to be healed. 

"Sakura!" She heard one of them call out. She quickly finished off her current opponent and moved towards the sound of the voice. Naruto sent a barrage of clones to surround her as she made her way towards the real him. 

His right arm was bleeding profusely. She reached for his arm to heal it but he brushed her away. 

"I'm fine. He needs you more." Sakura turned her head and looked at Kakashi's body on the ground. He was still conscious. "Kakashi." She whispered. 

"Just fix my arms Sakura. I can fight through the rest." Both of his arms and hands had been broken. She wasn't sure how it happened but whoever had done this made sure he wasn't going to be using any hand signs. He began to cough and blood ran out of his mouth. He was going to need more than just the use of his hands. Sakura began to search for internal injuries. 

"Sakura, I said just fix my arms. We can't have you using up all your chakra."

"Kakashi, your injuries--"

"Just do as I say for once woman!"

Sakura clamped her mouth shut trying valiantly to swallow her anger and concern.

"Guys, I need a little help here." Naruto called. 

Sakura began to heal Kakashi's arms.

_A/N: So I was finally able to jump start this story. Hope it doesn't suck._


	19. Tough Business

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**Tough Business**_

Sakura finished healing his arms. She took a step back and bit her lip looking at him worriedly. He slowly stood up with a renewed determination in his eyes.

"Let's finish this." He said in a voice cold and hard. Sakura took a step back a little frightened. The man standing before her was not the easy-going laid back man that she knew. This was someone else entirely. He looked at Sakura and the Naruto clone. Then his eyes glanced around searching for Sasuke taking note that the other Sharingan user was holding his own.

"Twenty minutes." He said, "We're going to take them all out in twenty minutes. Not a second longer. Got it?"

Sakura looked around her skeptically. Then she turned and looked back at the resolve on his face. She didn't dare disagree with him. Not then. They nodded their heads in agreement. "Good." He replied and charged off into battle. They watched momentarily as he fought with a deadly precision that he had not brought previously. They were in awe. This was why he was infamous.

"18 minutes!" They heard him shout and they snapped out of their daze and jumped into battle renewed by their former sensei's sudden burst of energy.

* * *

Enemy defeated, the three stood staring at their former sensei. They had taken his time limit as a challenge that they had risen above. The ground was littered with the bodies that they had conquered.

"What now?" Naruto asked panting slightly.

"We go to their base and take out anyone left." Kakashi replied. Sakura's eyes scanned him for any sign of fatigue but found none. Not that it meant anything. She already knew he was hurt she just didn't know the extent of his injuries. Although if she didn't know better she'd think that he was perfectly fine. Fearing for his health she spoke up.

"Perhaps we should wait. We're all tired and--"

"No." Kakashi and Sasuke said simultaneously effectively cutting her off.

"If we wait then anyone remaining will be gone by the time we make it there. That or either they'd be on their way here to finish us while we're down." Sasuke argued.

"And what if we're not up for another battle?" Sakura argued.

Kakashi looked at Sakura in the eye and said "Would you like for us to leave you behind Sakura?"

Rage leapt into Sakura's eyes. She took a step forward to inflict more damage on the already injured copy ninja. Naruto put a restraining hand on her arm. She turned and looked into his eyes that were pleading with her, begging her to use restraint. Just this once. Some of Sakura's anger faded at that look. Some, not all. She turned back to Kakashi.

"No, I'm fine. Is everyone else alright?" She asked looking around her. For a moment no one moved then Sasuke presented his back to her and removed his shirt. Sakura gasped when she saw his back. It looked like someone had tried to claw it open. She had no idea how he could stand the pain. Lesser men would have cried. Sakura immediately moved to heal him letting her green chakra glow over his body.

As she finished he slightly inclined his head in acknowledgement. She guessed that was his way of saying 'thank you'. "You're welcome." She automatically replied. Her eyes inadvertently dropped to his chest. Pure, female appreciation leapt into her eyes. A smirk formed on her lips. Nice.

She immediately dismissed her line of thinking when Kakashi called her name. Fear leapt into her heart. She turned expecting the worse.

"Sakura, I need you to heal me." His voice was distant as if healing him wasn't that important.

She was afraid but that didn't mean she wasn't still irritated with the man. She raised a delicate brow and quickly moved towards him, healing him without a word. Her lips tightened in anger as she realized the extent of his injuries. If he had let his injuries go any longer untreated then they could have become fatal. He had ruptured his liver as well as his spleen. His intestines weren't looking all that hot either. Combine that with all his other injuries lead her to conclude that he should probably be dead now. He was probably only alive due to sheer stubbornness. When she was finished healing him she couldn't look at him she was so disgusted.

"Let's just get this done and go home." Sakura said moving to stand next to Naruto giving her the distance that she needed.

* * *

Kakashi carried home a chakra depleted Sakura. She had collapsed shortly after they finished the battle. Kakashi frowned down at her form. He knew he shouldn't have let her heal him. He didn't like seeing her so helpless. Still, he was angry at her. He wasn't the type to hold on to anger like this but he couldn't seem to help it. She had deliberately deceived him and came on this mission. What if something had happened to her? What if he had never seen her again? Kakashi found himself holding her a little closer to his chest some unnamed emotion running through him.

His mind wandered back to the mission where he had almost gotten himself killed several times. He had to admit that he was angry with himself as well. He had let his emotions override the mission. Not only had he almost gotten himself killed but his comrades as well.

He tried to imagine life without Naruto and Sasuke. He tried to imagine life without….

He looked down at the slumbering form in his arms.

Sasuke caught up to him and matched his pace. "Kakashi, I'll take Sakura for a while."

"No." He said harshly. His mind floated back to him catching Sakura check out the Uchiha. He didn't like that. Not one bit.

Sasuke smirked at him as if he expected just such an answer. He was quite for a while staying at Kakashi's side as if he was contemplating what he was going to say next.

"Do you know why she didn't tell you?" Sasuke asked his voice devoid of emotion.

Kakashi glanced at him surprised that Sakura would tell him anything. "She said that she was afraid that you wouldn't focus on the mission. She was afraid that you'd get us killed." He paused letting his words sink in. "Was she wrong to lie to you? Yes…and no."

"Sasuke--"

"No, Kakashi. I have no desire to hear anything else. Just know this, the two of you either get your shit together or Team 7 is done."

* * *

She woke up in her bed. She looked around puzzled as to how she got here. The last thing she remembered was the taste of victory. She sat up and stretched her body. Kakashi approached her bedroom and stood in her doorway leaning in the frame.

"Hey." She greeted and beckoned him to enter. "How long have I been out?"

"Just a day." She nodded and noted the serious look on his face. It made her uneasy.

"Sakura," He sat down at the foot of her bed and began trying to gather his words.

"Don't do it Kakashi." She said before he could utter a single word. She figured it was better to cut him off at the chase.

He looked at her puzzled. "What?"

"I know what you're thinking. Breaking up with me is not going to solve the problem. It's not going to make us stop caring about each other. It's not going to make us stop worrying about each other during missions."

"Maybe at first but then we'd move past it." He argued.

"Do you think? Cause I don't. We have something good between us. Can you deny that?"

He thought about telling her that he could but that would have been an obvious lie. It would also hurt her which was something he didn't want to do.

"I can't."

"And wouldn't it be foolish to throw away a good thing?"

"Sakura--"

"No. I'm not trying to hear it Kakashi. You're mine. I'm not letting go." Sakura crossed her arms across her chest.

Kakashi looked at her pouting and had to admit he found it adorable. He was silent for a while thinking on her words. The truth of the matter was that he cared for her. It was more than just lust and desire. He didn't want to lose that. He didn't want to lose her. "I don't want you to let go Sakura." Sakura looked at him surprised. She hadn't expected him to give in so easily. "I want to be with you but we have to make this better. I have to be better and so do you. There can't be any lies between us. You can't build a relationship with lies in the foundation. It will just collapse in the end. We're better than that. Don't you think?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"Not only that, our job is to protect this village, it's people, and each other. I know that I can't put undue emphasis on keeping you safe."

"I can protect myself Kakashi."

"I know. I'm just going to have to remind myself from time to time."

Sakura crawled to the bottom of the bed and wrapped her arms around him."While we're talking about this, I want you to know that there is a way that you can talk to me in public and there is a way you can talk to me in private." She thought about that for a moment then added. "Sometimes if I'm in a tolerant mood."

"What are you talking about?"

Sakura deadpanned, "Just do as I say for once woman." .

"Well if you had just listened…."

"I will hit you."

Kakashi chuckled. "Okay, point taken but you also need to show me some respect Sakura."

"I am very respectful! Besides you were trying to get yourself killed, you idiot! Was I supposed to just stand there and do nothing?"

Kakashi just stared at her.

"Fine. I'll work on it." She said sighing. "We need to apologize to Sasuke and Naruto as well."

"Sasuke did seem a mite upset with us. He'll get over it though."

"Kakashi!"

"I saw you looking at him."

"Well, he's something nice to look at." She said teasing.

Kakashi flipped pinning her down onto the bed. "Sakura, you don't still have feelings for him do you?"

Sakura stared at the serious look on his face. "You're joking right?" He didn't reply leaving Sakura to believe that he was serious. "Kakashi, I still find Sasuke attractive but I no longer love him. Besides, he has nothing on you. I shouldn't have looked at him like that. I was wrong. It won't happen again." He didn't look as if he believed her. "Kakashi, there's something I need to tell you." Sakura said thinking about something Sasuke said to her during the mission.

He placed a finger on her lips. "Shh. No more tonight. Let's just lay here for a while."

Sakura swallowed her words and nodded her head. Kakashi laid at her side and pulled her close. She snuggled into his warmth and breathed him in. Sakura sighed. This relationship thing was harder than she thought.

_A/N: This is my first effort at trying to make my chapters a little longer. I'm also working on putting more details in here. I'm open to suggestions cause details are my weak point. _


	20. The Next Step

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_**The Next Step**_

"I'm sorry." Sakura blinked. Her friend was staring at her with the most remorseful look on her face that she had ever seen. What could she have done that was so terrible? And she was apologizing as well? Sakura looked around expecting the world to end.

"Sorry for what?" She asked thinking it had to be pretty bad for her to apologize without any prompting.

"For interfering in your relationship with Kakashi. I automatically assumed the worst. I was trying to protect you when their was obviously no reason to."

Sakura smiled at her sitting across from her on her sofa. "Well, you did cause a few problems that truly weren't appreciated especially since we cause enough problems on our own." Sakura watched as the guilt on her face intensified and hurried on to alleviate her friend. "However, you could not have come between Kakashi and I if we hadn't allowed it. So really, it's just as much our fault if not more as it is yours. All that' s in the past now. So relax and tell me what's new with you. " Sakura stood up to head into her kitchen to make some tea.

"Well.." Ino said hesitatingly. "I haven't stopped dancing." Sakura's head swiveled around so quickly her neck popped.

"What?!" She made a beeline back to her sofa. Her eyes were about to pop out of her head. Ino shifted uncomfortably on her couch.

"I broke up with my, um, boyfriend."

Sakura's brow arched remembering that there was some man in her life that she never really talked about but often alluded to. She was just full of surprises today. "Is this good news or bad news? Cause I can break out the ice cream if it's bad or the liquor if it's good."

Ino chuckled. "It's good. He was no good for me."

"Okay, then why are you still dancing?"

"There's this guy…"

"That you met at that place! You can't be serious Ino."

"Don't be a hypocrite Sakura. Isn't that where you teased your boyfriend shamelessly?" Ino said all attitude.

"That's different. My boyfriend.." Sakura hesitated realizing that was the first time she had ever called Kakashi her boyfriend. "is a known pervert. It only makes sense that our relationship would be a bit different than most."

Ino looked at her skeptically and Sakura grinned at her friend. Rolling her eyes, Ino continued.

"I didn't meet him there. He's someone I've known for quite some time. He came there looking for Winter Snow. He found Summer Dai instead." Ino looked at her waiting for her to put two and two together.

Sakura stared at Ino. Someone she had known for quite a while. Someone who was looking for her. Sakura's mouth dropped open. There was only one logical conclusion.

"You have a thing for Iruka-sensei!"

Ino let out a wail that could be heard throughout Kohona.

* * *

Kakashi happened to be walking down the street with his head stuck in his book when he was joined by Genma.

"One day you're going to trip over something. I just hope that day I'm there to laugh at you."

Kakashi didn't bother to reply. He was just getting to the good part.

_Nanami slowly removed her blouse just as Kai had demanded. Letting it fall to the floor her eyes never once leaving his._

"So, how is she?" Genma asked.

Kakashi looked up irritated. "How is who?"

"Sakura."

"She's fine."

Kakashi's eyes drifted back to the book.

"_What would you have me do now?" Nanami asked. Kai's eyes drank her in hungrily thinking of all the things he could do to her. His fingers were twitching in anticipation of touching her._

Genma laughter made Kakashi realize that he wasn't going to be able to read until he got rid of Genma. He closed the book and placed in his jacket then he shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking.

"I meant how _is _she in _bed_?"

Kakashi's foot froze in mid stride. Surely he had heard him wrong.

"What?" He asked giving him the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

"I can't believe you just said that! There's no way I'd want Iruka-sensei! He's so straight-laced and he was my teacher for goodness sakes!"

Sakura folded her arms arcross her chest and shot daggers out of her eyes. "And what is the problem with dating a _former_ teacher?"

Ino laughed at the disgruntled look on Sakura's face. "Sorry Sakura, but not everyone is quite as adventurous as you."

"Whatever, so who are you talking about anyway? I don't know who else it could be." When Ino didn't reply. Sakura yelled. "Stop making me guess and just spill it already!"

"Sasuke." Ino said softly. The first thought that ran through Sakura's mind was that Sasuke went back looking for Winter Snow. Who knew there was a pervert hidden inside the infamous Uchiha? She had suspected but now she knew for sure that it was true. She was also flattered that he came back to see her again. The second was Ino and Sasuke? Weird. The third was, wait a minute Ino danced for Sasuke. "Sakura, say something."

"I'm trying I'm just speechless."

"Yeah, well I know the feeling."

"Does he know you and Summer Dai and the same person?" Ino shook her head. "Are you guys in a…relationship?" Ino laughed bitterly.

"With Sasuke? Come on Sakura you know how he is."

"Yeah, I do but lately he's been surprising me."

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset?"

"Well, I know how deep your feelings ran before and--"

"Why does everyone think I'm not over Sasuke? I have _Kakashi. _You just don't get better than that." A smug look settled on Sakura's face as she thought about her Copy Ninja.

Ino's eyes widened as she looked at Sakura. "You do of course realize that you sound like you're in love with him." It was now Sakura's turn to shift uncomfortably. She broke eye contact and looked at a point directly to the left of Ino's head. "You _are _in love with him!"

"Shut up Pig."

Ino laughed completely disregarding her friends insult. Her current problems forgotten she decided to delve into Sakura's. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Right after he tells me."

Ino laughed again. "You're an open book Sakura. He'll figure it out on his own eventually if you don't blurt it out all on your own."

"I'm glad you're amused at my expense." Sakura said sarcastically.

* * *

"I said how is she in bed? She looks like she'd be a wildcat. I wouldn't mind hitting that after you're done with her." A lecherous grin settled on Genma's face as he thought about having the kunoichi in his grasp especially after that shrew kicked him to the curb for good. Supposedly. He could have her back if he really tried but she just wasn't worth the effort.

If Genma hadn't been so wrapped up in his own thoughts then he wouldn't have seen the tell tale signs that he should shut up and run. But alas, he did not notice the tension that filled Kakashi's shoulders. He didn't see his hands, now free of their pockets clenching and unclenching. He didn't noticed the black aura that was radiating off his body in waves.

"Genma, because you're a friend I'm going to give you the opportunity that I wouldn't give anyone else. Walk away. Walk away now."

Genma turned and studied Kakashi noticing too late his condition. "Don't tell me you've gone and fallen for that young broad. You should know better than that Kakashi. Hit it, then move on unless it's really good then get it out your system then move on. If I said it once, I've said it a thousand times these young girls are nothing but a headache. They're like leeches with them wanting a relationship and love. Don't let yourself get caught up in that."

* * *

"Jeez, Sakura. I haven't laughed that hard in months. I feel a whole lot better." The worry that had been on her face had completely disappeared. The peaceful look on her face made Sakura want to throw something at her. Sakura threw her a disgusted look and decided to turn the tables.

"So, any idea what you're going to do about Sasuke?"

It didn't work though cause Ino had an immediate reply ready for her.

"I was thinking about asking him to Naruto and Hinata's wedding."

"He's the best man, Ino."

"Yeah, and I'm the maid of honor. Fits, right?" Sakura glared at Ino. She was still slightly miffed that Hinata had chosen Ino to be her maid of honor over her. Still, she had to look on the bright side. It would give her the opportunity to spend time with Kakashi instead of running around helping the bride with last minute arrangements.

"Well, just keep in mind that Sasuke is at times quite insightful but at other times he's oblivious." And that was putting it mildly.

"I will. Any tips?"

"Yeah, don't be annoying."

* * *

Kakashi's fist slammed into Genma's jaw. He stared down at his crumpled form distastefully. He normally wasn't the type of man to kick one when he's down but Genma deserved it. Kakashi brought his foot back and kicked him in the ribs.

"You don't have the right to speak a word about Sakura. If I hear you utter a word about her to anyone and I'll make sure it's the last words you speak."

Genma stared at his friend surprised that he would hit him over a woman. Who was this man and what had he done with Kakashi? The playboy that he had partied with for so long. His love 'em and leave 'em best friend.

Kakashi started to walk away but paused. "This could have been much worse Genma. I'm in a tolerant mood today. Keep that in mind next time."

* * *

The door opened causing both women to look up surprised. Sakura started to smile but the look on Kakashi's face made her hesitate.

"Kakashi? Are you okay?" She said jumping to her feet.

Kakashi glanced at Ino giving her a dark look. That was all Ino needed to get the point. Ino grabbed her stuff. "I'll catch you later Sakura." She practically ran out the door.

Sakura watched as the door slammed behind her. She waited for Kakashi to say something, anything but not a word was forthcoming. She stood and walked over to him. He had not moved since he had abruptly entered. She grabbed his hand and lead him to the couch forcing him to sit. She walked behind it and began massaging is shoulders, working the tension out. She felt him melt under her tender ministrations.

"Feel better?" She asked. He sighed softly and a light smile touched Sakura's lips. His arms reached over and pulled her over the couch and onto his lap. Sakura sat for a minute stunned at the swiftness of his movements.

"What would you say if I asked you to move in with me?" He asked burying his face in her neck. He ran his fingers threw her soft tresses loving the feel of having her close.

"Are you asking?"

He was silent then said, "Yes."

"Right this second, you're asking me to move in with you?"

"Yes."

"Then I'd have to say no."

Kakashi pulled away from her warm body quickly and looked at her with a frown. "Why the hell not?" He asked indignant.


	21. The Reasons

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

_**The Reasons**_

Sakura looked into his face that was full of anguish and anger and began wringing her hands. She hadn't expected hs reaction to be quite that volitale.

"Don't look at me like that Kakashi." She said removing herself from his lap and began pacing back and forth in front of him.

"I asked you a question Sakura. I expect an answer." Sakura glanced at him dismayed. He was doing his whole I am the man thing and he wasn't going to back down. She didn't really want to explain herself. She was embarrassed at her reasoning.

"Um, I'm not ready yet." She tried not expecting him to accept that.

"Sakura, we hardly ever spend a night apart anyway. How can you not be ready?" The dangerous glint that he had entered her apartment with had returned. She didn't think a massage was going to work this time.

"Kakashi…I know we haven't talked about this before. Actually it's a subject I never mention because I'm different from you guys. It's kind of hard for me to bring up."

"You're babbling Sakura. Cut to the chase."

Yeah, she was right. He wasn't going to accept that. There was nothing left but to tell the truth.

"My parents are still very much alive Kakashi." Sakura took a deep breath. "I'd like for them to meet you before we take a step like that."

She looked at him expectantly waiting for him to reply.

Kakashi was stunned. He didn't know what he expected her to say but that was by far the last thing that would have crossed his mind. Yes, he had forgotten that Sakura had parents. Kakashi's parents had passed away some time ago. Naruto and Sasuke, well everyone knew their stories. No, Sakura never talked about her parents to them. Probably because she didn't want to cause any discomfort to her teammates by reminding them of what they didn't have. Even in their relationship she had never once mentioned them before.

His mind drifted to her request. Meeting parents. He had never done that before. He wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea. It reminded him of how much older he was than her. Surely that's all her parents would think when they saw him. He didn't look old but somewhere along the line he knew his age would be mentioned. They surely wouldn't be comfortable with him dating their much younger daughter.

"Kakashi?" Sakura said hesitatingly.

"You want me to meet your parents." Sakura nodded her eyes full of hope. The room suddenly became warm.

"So, can I make arrangements?" She tilted her head to the side looking at him curiously.

"…" He was like a deer trapped in headlights. Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Kakashi are you ignoring me?"

Kakashi shook his head snapping out of his daze. "Of course not. Go ahead. Make the arrangements. Let me know when and I'll, I'll be there." A smile graced her lips and Kakashi sighed knowing that he had pleased her but dreading the upcoming event. She sat back down and put her arms around his waist squeezing him in a tight hug.

"Great. We're going for dinner on Sunday."

Kakashi's mouth dropped open. He hadn't removed his mask and he was glad that she wouldn't see it. It was Friday.

"You planned this already?" He asked incredulously.

"Not really. I was already going to see them that day so I might as well bring you along. They've been bugging me about meeting my boyfriend anyway."

Kakashi nodded and headed for the door.

"Kakashi where are you going?"

To see if I can get a mission on Sunday. He thought.

"Back to my apartment. I need to grab a few things."

"Oh, okay then I'll see you later." He nodded and walked out he door.

* * *

"I need a mission." He placed his palms on her desk leaning on it looking her dead in the eye.

The Hokage looked at the man in front of her. An air of desperation hung around him. She held back a smile. Something ws up. She could smell it.

"We don't have any."

Full fledged panic gripped her visitor.

"What do you mean you don't have any missions?"

"I thought it was self-explanatory. There are none. They're all gone. There is nada. Zip. Zilch."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Does this look like the face of a woman who would kid?" He had to admit it didn't. Kakashi ran his hands through his hair exasperated. "Why are you so desperate for a mission anyway?" She inquired.

"I'm not desperate." He denied moving away from her desk.

"Riight." She said leaning back in her chair. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Sakura would it?"

Kakashi quickly pulled himself together realizing that he was probably revealing a bit too much.

"No." The lie rolled off his tongue easily.

Tsunade looked at the lying bastard in front of her now determined to find out what he was running from. Sakura had not so much as come out and admitted that they were in a relationship but she had eluded to the fact. She actually hadn't seen her apprentice this happy…ever. So she truly couldn't be upset that they were together. It led her to conclude that they were good for each other. Sakura, actually kept the man punctual. Not by his own free will of course. She'd actually out think him. If he had to be somewhere at 6 she'd tell him to be there at 3. When he caught on to her pattern she'd change it up so that he'd remain on time. In turn her apprentice wasn't quite as violent as she used to be. A calm had come over her that was both suprising and pleasing. She was at peace.

"Oh, then I guess it would be okay to mention to Sakura that you came looking for a mission today, right?" A smug look on her face she stared at Kakashi expectantly.

Glaring at the meddlesome woman before him he asked, "What do you want?"

"The truth and perhaps a bit of sake."

"If I bring you two bottles of sake will you let this go?"

"How utterly tempting but no."

Tsunade waited quietly while he made up his mind.

"She wants me to meet her parents on Sunday."

Wow. Tsunade thought. Sakura was actually serious about this guy. Who knew that he was reformable? "So, what's the problem?"

"Is this really any of your business?"

"Not a bit, but don't forget I'm blackmailing you."

Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets. "I've never met anyone's parents before."

Tsunade wished she could see his full face right then. His voice sounded sullen and pouty.

"You do realize that eventually, you'd have to meet them. It's not something that's avoidable in you intend to stay in a relationship with my apprentice." She deliberately added the apprentice part to make sure he knew that his ass was on the line if he treat her right. He didn't reply. "Go home Kakashi and don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll win them over with your winning personality." Tsunade began to snicker, then laugh outright. Kakashi turned and left her laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

Iruka looked up from his paperwork at the sudden appearance of one of Kohona's elite ninjas. "This is a surprise. What's going on Kakashi?"

"I was hoping you could give me a bit of information." He was surprised that Kakashi would come to him for information. He immediately wondered if something was going on with Naruto.

"I'll help if I can."

"I'm meeting my lady friend's parents for the first time." Iruka stared at him for a moment.

"I'm sorry I think I misunderstood. Did you say you were meeting your lady friend's parents?" Kakashi glared at him and Iruka took this to mean he had heard him correctly. Iruka smiled. "You have a lady that's been around long enough for you to meet her parents?"

Kakashi considered flipping him off but didn't think that would get the willing cooperation that he needed. "Yes."

"What's the problem?"

"I've never done this before and I was hoping for some advice."

"That's simple. Just be yourself."

"Myself? I'm not sure that will go over well with Sakura's parents."

"Sakura? You're dating Sakura?!" Kakashi frowned at the surprised sound of Iruka's voice.

"Yes, I am."

"That changes everything. The last thing you want to do is be yourself. Take my advice. Get in and get out quickly. Avoid them as much as you can. In fact, you'd do better trying to get a mission and get out of town until this whole thing blows over."

He had tried that already but it didn't work.

"What's wrong with her parents?" Iruka just shook his head.

"There are no words to describe it. My condolences Kakashi."

The sorrowful look that he gave Kakashi would have been comical if he hadn't been looking at Kakashi in the first place. Dazed, Kakashi turned to head back to Sakura's apartment.

"Kakashi, wait!" Kakashi turned at Iruka's call.

"Do you know what happened to that dancer, Winter Snow? They say she no longer works at that place."

Something akin to jealously surfaced in Kakashi's chest.

"Yes, I do. She only dances for a private employer and he doesn't seem like the type to share."

Kakashi turned and left then worried more than he was before he came.

* * *

Sakura looked up from the book she was reading when her door suddenly opened and closed. In walked an empty handed Kakashi.

"I thought you were going to get something from your apartment." Sakura said looking at Kakashi suspiciously.

"Couldn't find it." He replied. "Let's go to bed." Sakura yawned. She was a bit tired she stood up and followed Kakashi into her bedroom. She watched as he pulled down the covers on her side allowing her to slip into the bed.

He removed his shoes and put them into her closet then took off his shirt and mask.

Sakura's eyes wandered over his chest and smiled. Ninjas were hot.

Kakashi pulled down the covers on his side on the bed and joined Sakura. He reached out and pulled her close to him spooning her.

After the two had settled down in each other's arms Kakashi asked the question that had been eating at him since he had left her apartment earlier. "What are your parents like Sakura?"

"Why?" She turned her head back and looked at him curiously.

"Just wanted to know what to expect."

"They're a lot like me I guess except that they're parents."

"That doesn't really tell me much Sakura." He said dryly.

"Don't worry about it. They'll love you." Sakura said and drifted of to sleep.

Kakashi looked down at the woman in his arms and wasn't quite as confident.


	22. Meet the Parents

_**Chapter Twenty-two**_

_**Meet the Parents**_

Sakura surveyed him as she entered his apartment. He wore khaki pants and a navy blue shirt. The pants weren't too big. They bit perfectly showing off his lanky form. She loved looking at him. The man was so sexy. She walked around him surveying his form.

"You look good." Sakura complimented. She pulled down his mask giving him a light kiss on the lips. "Let's go or we'll be late." Sakura reached out and grabbed his hand. He followed behind her quietly. Of course Kakashi wasn't usually much of a talker but she couldn't even recall him greeting her when she stopped by to get him. She glanced at him wondering what was bothering him but immediately dismissed it as they approached her parents place. Sakura pulled out her key and opened the door.

"Mom, Dad. I'm home." Sakura called out.

Kakashi watched as a woman came into the entryway. She was five feet nine. Much taller than Sakura. Her hair fell to her knees. It was pink like Sakura's only it had streaks of silver that ran through it. The silver reminded him of the color of Sakura's wig when she was dancing. She wasn't a tiny woman nor was she excecessively large. She was what they would call voloptuous. Sakura's mother was actually a rather beautiful woman. Her eyes were a stormy gray that bore into his studying him closely.

"Mom, this is Kakashi." Sakura said smiling at her mom.

"Kakashi? Wasn't that your genin sensei?" Looking at him a bit puzzled.

Sakura nodded. Her mother turned to Kakashi and offered him a brilliant smile that rivaled the beauty of Sakura's. "I'm pleased to finally meet you Kakashi. I've heard so much about you. I'm glad you decided to join us for dinner. I've wanted to meet you for quite some time."

At her warm welcome the tension that had filled his chest eased. He gave her the familiar eye crease. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mrs. Haruno."

"Please, call me Naoki." Naoki turned to he daughter. "So, Sakura when is your boyfriend going to arrive? Dinner is almost ready."

Sakura laughed.

"Mom. Kakashi _is _my boyfriend."

Naoki turned and looked back at Kakashi. Her eyes were cold as she surveyed him once more. "I see." She replied. "Well, come in and have a seat. Dinner will be ready shortly."

Sakura reached out and took Kakashi hand and led him into the next room. He followed her but the dread that had disappeared appeared once more full force. He would keep his cool. He repeated to himself over and over. This was no big deal. He lied to himself but couldn't quite make himelf believe it. Naoki left the two of them in the room alone he assumed to finish the final prepartions of dinner. He took a seat down on the couch and Sakura sat at his side. He tried to put a little distance between them by scooting over but when he moved Sakura followed. Normally that wouldn't bother him, he liked having her close, but today was a little different. He truly didn't think it would be wise for them to be cuddling in her parent's home.

"Sakura, can I have a little room please?" Sakura opened her mouth to reply but someone beat her to it.

"So you don't like being near my daughter?" Kakashi turned around to search for the voice. His hair was darker than the midnight sky with the eyes to match. He appeared to be about six feet and if he didn't know better he would say that the man was an Uchiha. He had a lanky formed that was reminiscant to his own. His body well toned and fit.

"Daddy!" Sakura stood up and walked over to him placing a chaste kiss on his cheek yet throwing her arms around his neck. He in turned wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a bear hug.

"Stand back girl and let me look at you." Sakura took a step back and twirled around for her father looking as innocent as a school girl. "You're getting to be more beautiful than even your mother." Sakura grinned.

"Thank you Daddy."

Kakashi took all this in. He never would have thought that Sakura was a Daddy's girl but apparently that was the case.

"Daddy this is Kakashi, " Kakashi stood when she called his name. "my boyfriend." She added so that there would be no mix ups.

"Kakashi? Isn't that the pervert that used to teach you when you were younger?" The older man said looking at him critically.

"Daddy!" Sakura said blushing.

"Well?" He said demanding an answer.

"He is my former sensei, yes Daddy."

"I thought you were in love with the prodigy. That Uchiha. That's who I expected to walk in the door today not this." He said gesturing towards Kakashi.

"Daddy, you're being rude."

He looked at her blankly. As if him being rude shouldn't be a problem. It was then that Kakashi understood Sakura's fascination with Sasuke.

"Daddy…" Sakura growled.

"Don't take that tone with me girl. I can still throw you over my knee if I need to." Sakura blushed and glanced at Kakashi who was busy holding back a chuckle. Sakura father walked over to Kakashi and held out his hand. Kakashi took it and they shook hands.

"I would say it's a pleasure but I'm not sure yet."

"Likewise." Kakashi said before he thought about it. Mr. Haruno's eyes narrowed. He glanced at Sakura who was looking at him wide eyed.

Sakura's mother entered the room just then. "Come on everyone. Sit down while Sakura and I serve dinner."

* * *

Kakashi sat at the dinner table alone with Mr. Haruno while Sakura and Naoki prepared their plates.

"So, what is an old man such as yourself doing with my young daughter?" This was the line of questioning that Kakashi had feared.

"Well," He said clearing his throat. "Sakura is an unusual woman."

"You're saying she's weird. Like she's some sort of freak?"

"No, not at all. She's just different. I like different."

He studied Kakashi. "Have you had sex with her?" It was then that Kakashi was grateful that he wore a mask because he was sure that right then he was blushing.

Sakura entered the room and placed a plate before Kakashi. "Daddy, you know I'll be a virgin until the day I die." She said looking at him affectionately. She told the lie with the skill of a trained ninja. If he didn't know better he would have believed her himself. He beamed at his daughter then turned and gave Kakashi a dirty look that said 'touch her and die'. Kakashi was glad he wasn't drinking anything because he surely would have choked. Sakura took her place at Kakashi's side. Naoki soon came served her husband.

They all began to eat. Kakashi covertly moved his mask placing it quickly back in place after he had taken a bite of the food which he immediately wanted to spit out. It was horrid. The food tasted like it had been rolled in manure and served on a platter.

"So, what's with the mask? I thought you were a ninja not a bandit." Sakura's father asked.

Kakashi didn't reply because he was too busy trying not to vomit. Although he had to admit that Naoki's food was better than Sakura's which would explain why Sakura was treating it as if it were the ambrosia of the gods. It also explained why in their relationship he did the majority of the cooking.

"What's wrong boy cat got your tongue? Or maybe I shouldn't say boy you look old enough to be _my _father."

"Kakashi's hair has always been that color Daddy. It doesn't mean he's old." Sakura interjected.

"Who said anything about his hair color? He was a grown man while he was teaching you. He's old."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Those eyes can be slapped out of your head girl." Mr. Haruno growled.

"Excuse me. I meant no offense." Kakashi said interrupting with a calmness that belied how he was truly feeling. "What were you saying?"

"Your mask! Why are you wearing a mask? What are you hiding?"

Sakura said, "Daddy, Kakashi prefers--"

"Let the man be the man he so _obviously_ is Sakura and answer my question."

Kakashi was ready to leave twenty minutes ago. He was a ninja trained to deal with all sorts of situations but they had never taught him this. He was like a fish out of water. He watched as Sakura just shrugged and continued eating as if none of this was affecting her. He was currently cursing himself for not listening to Iruka and heading for the hills.

"I have found that it is better for all involved if I keep my face covered." He said vaguely.

Naoki spoke up. He had thought that even if she didn't approve of him she'd at least be accepting. "You must be ugly. If you're serious towards my daughter then you can't procreate. I have no desire for ugly grandchildren. I have a reputation to protect."

Sakura laughed. Kakashi stared around the table dumbfounded. He wasn't ugly!

"Why aren't you eating?" Mr. Haruno asked. "You have a problem with my wife's cooking?"

Yes. Kakashi immediately thought. He looked at Naoki and saw the fire in her eyes and it immediately reminded him of Sakura when she was angry. He decided then that a diversion would probably be best.

"Naoki, Sakura is almost the spitting image of you but I do wonder where she got her eye color from." Kakashi asked curious about Sakura's family history.

The table became deathly quiet. What did he say? He nudged Sakura who in turn kicked him.

What?

"Sakura wears contacts. Green really isn't her eye color." Naoki said. Sakura scooted her chair away from Kakashi. He vowed right then that he was going to get out of there as soon as possible.

"She used to wear these thick glasses. She looked like an owl. You should have seen her blink." Naoki demonstrated what Sakura looked like. "She was so adorable. "

"Mom!"

"Well, you were cute Sakura. I wouldn't lie. If you were ugly I would have told you." Kakashi bet she would have.

"I know Mom. Can we please change the subject now?"

"Not quite yet I wasn't finsihed. So, when she told us she wanted to become a ninja well we just knew that the glasses had to go. If anyone knew she was blind as a bat then all they'd do was take her glasses off her face and the battle was over. She'd probably walk into a tree or something and knock herself out thereby helping the enemy."

"Mom!"

"Fine. Fine. I'm changing the subject now." She said waving her hand at her child. "So how long have you two been dating?"

Kakashi drew a blank. He didn't know. He looked at Sakura who didn't seem inclined to answer. Probably because she was a little miffed at him from bringing up the prior subject. "For quite some time now."

"Quite some time?" Mr. Haruno interrupted. " And you're just now coming over to meet us? Sakura, is he like your dirty little secret or something? Which doesn't surprise me since he's knocking on death's door and all but is that why you can't bring him to meet your beloved parents?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Don't sass me girl!"

"I am your most devoted daughter. I would never sass you."

He continued on as if he didn't hear her. "There must be some reason why you'd bring him over now after dating him for 'quite some time'. What are _you _hiding girl?"

"I'm pregnant." Sakura said drolly.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "What?!" He yelled.

"What have I told you about sassing me girl!"

Naoki interjected. "I say you should beat her. You shouldn't joke about being pregnant by an ugly man."

"I agree with you Naoki but the only the only reason I'm not is because we have a 'guest'. He probably take into his mind that he'd have to stop me or something then I'd have to kick his ass. You're fortunate Sakura. I'm feeling lenient today."

"Yay for me." Sakura said standing to get herself a second helping of the slop her mom made.

Mr. Haruno smiled as she exited the room but his smile died a slow death when he glanced at Kakashi then down at his plate. All the food that was on it was gone.

The question is did Kakashi eat it?

No. He did not. How did he get rid of it?

That's Kakashi's little secret.

"Good, your finished. Naoki, get the man some dessert."

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Are they always like that?" Kakashi asked much later.

"Like what?" Sakura said looking at him curiously. He tried to find a way to put it delicately. "Speak up my ugly bandit." Sakura said grinning evilly. Kakashi sighed.

"You could have warned me Sakura."

"I couldn't think of a way to describe them. There are no words for Mom and Dad."

"You're right. There are no words."

"I think Daddy liked you." Sakura said.

"If that was liking me, then I'd hate to see if he hated me. So when do we move in together?" Kakashi asked feeling like his duty was done.

"Oh, after a few more meals with Mom and Dad." Kakashi paled knowing she was utterly serious.

They walked in silence for a moment. "Sakura?" He said hesitatingly.

"Hmm?"

"You're truly aren't pregnant, are you?"

Sakura laughed and didn't answer.

"Seriously Sakura. Answer the question."

* * *

_Dinner # 7_

"You're still around?" He said eying Kakashi distastefully. "Sakura! You haven't come to your senses yet and found a man more your age."

They stood outside the door. Sakura had forgotten her key so they had to wait to be let into the house. It was her father that came to the door to Kakashi's delight.

"Hello, Daddy." Sakura said and went to hug him.

"Good evening Mr. Haruno." Kakashi said wishing he hadn't because suddenly the man's attention was back on him.

"Well are you two going to stand outside all day or are you coming in?"

Kakashi knew better than to point out that he had been standing in the doorway blocking their entrance.

Mr. Haruno stepped aside and allowed them to enter.

"Daddy, where's Mom?"

"Kitchen."

She looked at Kakashi. "I'll be right back Kakashi." Kakashi's eyes pleaded with her to stay but she smiled and left him alone.

* * *

"Sakura! You're home."

"Yes, is there anything I can do to help?" Sakura said looking around the kitchen.

"Yes, why don't you peel those potatoes and put them on for me?"

"Sure." Sakura said immediately jumping to work.

"You alone or did you bring him?"

"He has a name Mom."

"Ah, yes he does."

"Mom, when are you and Daddy going to give him a break?"

"When I'm sure he deserves you." Naoki promptly replied.

"He's a good man Mom."

"He's fourteen years older than you. He could just be using you. Dirty old men want a nimble young lover."

Sakura smirked. "Or I could be using him. You know us girls like an experienced man." Sakura wiggled her eyebrows.

"Hush child before your father hears and tries to kill him. I have no desire to clean up the mess it would make."

"Kakashi can take care of himself. Seriously Mom. I love him."

"You loved that Sasuke too." Sakura threw her arms in the air exasperated.

"Will you people please let that die! I don't love him anymore. It's over and done with."

"You know what they say about the lady and all that protesting."

"I don't love Sasuke!"

"Sakura, you pinned over him for years. This is the first guy you've ever talked about since him."

"That doesn't mean there haven't been other guys! That doesn't mean I'm still pinning for Sasuke! Sasuke isn't half the man Kakashi is and I never loved Sasuke as much as I do Kakashi!"

Naoki paused in mid-action looking at her daughter. She looked at the passion blazing in her child's eyes an came to a realization. "You do love him."

"Yes, Mom. I do." Sakura said looking at her mother pleading.

Naoki continued working. "I'll try to be nicer to your ugly boyfriend."

"Mom!"

"Okay! That's the last time. For a little while anyway. From now on I'll say he's ill-favored in the looks department."

* * *

"So, I never did ask your rank." Mr. Haruno said.

"I'm a jounin although I'm thinking about rejoining ANBU."

"Rejoining? You must be a pretty decent ninja to have made it in the first time."

"I like to think so."

"So, are you planning on marrying my daughter?"

Kakashi hated that this man always managed to take him off guard at some point or another. He suddenly realized that him talking about work was his way of luring him into a false sense of security.

"I think it's a little early to be discussing marriage."

"I can accept that. Do you love her?"

Love? Kakashi hadn't really thought about it. He enjoyed her company. He didn't too much care for being separated from her. He missed her when she was gone. He hated when they fought. He loved the way she smiled at him when she woke up in the morning. He loved the way she always seemed to know just what he needed. He loved making love to her. He loved the way she danced! He'd never forget what pushed him over the edge in the first place. Her body moving in time with his. The passion in her when she moved. On the dance floor and in the bedroom.

"Well?" Mr. Haruno demanded impatiently.

"I--"

"Daddy, you're not tormenting Kakashi again are you?" Sakura walked in and sat on the arm of her father's chair. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief at her impeccable timing.

"Go back in the kitchen girl. We're having a serious conversation here."

"And that means you _are_ tormenting him. Can't you be nice for _one _evening Daddy?"

"No, then I'd be out of character."

"Please, Daddy. For me?" Kakashi watched as the evil old man melted at his daughter's gaze. Was he like that when Sakura looked at him? He hoped not. It was pathetic.

Naoki entered the room. "Sorry everyone. Dinner is ruined. We're going to have to go out to eat."

Kakashi wanted to jump for joy.

"You didn't burn down the kitchen again did you Naoki?" Mr. Haruno asked.

"If I did you'll just have to pay for another won't you Sadato?"

"Damnable woman." He muttered under his breath. "Well, let's go get something to eat." He said rising to his feet and walking over to his wife pulling her close to him.

* * *

"What's wrong with your mother?" Kakashi asked as they strolled home.

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't mention the U word at all tonight."

"Ugly?" Sakura said. "You wouldn't have to deal with it at all if you weren't so mysterious like. You're a handsome man. You shouldn't hide that."

Kakashi smiled. "The mask stays Sakura."

"I wasn't trying to convince you to let me burn it while I danced naked around the fire."

"If you do that I might consider it." Picturing the imagine of a naked Sakura dancing with fire lighting her movements.

Sakura hit him in the arm. "Pervert."

"You love it though."

"I do."

"Amazing that a virgin such as yourself would though."

Sakura laughed. "You remember that?"

"How could I forget? Your family has an odd sense of humor."

"Not odd. Just different."

"You do realize that you act completely different with your family than with your friends." With him.

"Kakashi I learned a long time ago that my family is…different. Not everyone is quite so accepting of that. You learn to adapt to survive. I'm a bit different from them in the sense that everything I think doesn't come out my mouth. My parents truly just don't care. I imagine one day I'll be like that but until then I try to chose my words with a bit of discretion. I try to control my temper. I may not always win that battle but I do try. When I'm with Mom and Dad though I don't have to pretend. I can just be me you know?"

"Do you have to pretend with me?" Kakashi asked suddenly worried that she didn't feel she could be her true self with him.

"Kakashi believe it or not you're just as strange as my parents. I feel just as comfortable with you as I do with them."

"I'm strange."

"It's a good thing." Sakura assured him patting him on the arm.

Kakashi glanced up at the sky momentarily looking at the stars sparkle above. "As long as you think so."

_A/N: Mr. Haruno is based upon my father who can be just as...blunt. :_) _Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed Meeting Sakura's parents. I kind of like them. _


	23. More than Words

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

_**More Than Words**_

"That went well. Don't you think?" Sakura said sarcastically to Kakashi. He knew that she was trying to cover up the hurt that she had felt earlier. He threw his arm around her and pulled her close not saying a word. She lay her head on his shoulder and the sat in silence in her dark apartment.

They had just had their eighth dinner with Sakura's parents. At that time she made a little announcement.

"Mom, Dad?" Both turned their attention to her child at the seriousness of her tone. She reached out and took Kakashi's hand in hers. It was then that he knew that she was going to tell them. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Kakashi has asked me to move in with him and I--"

Sadato moved so fast that Kakashi almost didn't see it. So that was why Sakura was such a good kunoichi. Obviously, although a civilian, her father had the potential of entering the ninja ranks with speed like that. In response to her father's imminent attack Kakashi removed himself from where he had been sitting calmly at Sakura's side, dodging a blow that was obviously meant for him.

Sakura stood up and put a restraining arm of her father.

"Daddy, stop."

He looked at his sweet, innocent daughter. Her eyes silently pleading with him and relaxed his stance.

"No." He said firmly. Not that he wouldn't stop trying to attack her boyfriend. By then he had already discontinued his pursuit of Kakashi. His no was a little more detailed. His no meant that there was no way his daughter was moving in with the man that she had brought into his home. He was not going to allow her to be so foolish.

"Daddy…I'm not asking." His face took on a stunned look. Her eyes held a determination that looked vaguely familiar. Maybe it was because he saw that expression in the mirror from time to time. An ache started to develop in his chest and when he couldn't stand to look at her any longer he then turned and left the room without a word. Kakashi saw pain flicker in Sakura's eyes then watched as she masked it. She glanced at her mother who wouldn't meet her eyes. "Mom, stay with Kakashi." At that Sakura left the room in pursuit of her father.

When Sakura was gone Naoki raised her eyes and looked at Kakashi her expression blank and colder than a blizzard in Antartica. "Sit." She said in a no nonsense tone and so Kakashi sat.

* * *

"Daddy!" Sadato looked at Sakura who came running after him and said nothing. "So, you're giving me the silent treatment." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"No." He denied calmly sitting down in his favorite chair.

"Then you're upset."

"Damn right I'm upset." Sakura sat on the floor in front of him looking up into him with eyes that expressed her every thought.

"I'm a grown woman. It's only natural--"

"_Don't you dare tell me about what's natural! _Does he love you? Does he love you more than his own life?" Sadato demanded to know.

Sakura gazed at her father. Kakashi had never told her he loved her. She had longed to hear those words but then again she had never told him how she felt either. So she mentally broke down their relationship thinking about where they were. She remembered the time he had nearly gotten himself killed because he was so frantic about her safety. She thought about the outraged yet hurt look on his face when she told him she couldn't move in with him. She thought about…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sakura walked into her apartment. Her eyes were barely opened. Exhaustion hung on her bones weighing her down. She had pulled a double at the hospital and she was dead on her feet. She kicked off her shoes first not caring where they landed. She tossed her hitae on the couch. Her body automatically moving towards the bedroom and the bed. The bed that she was ready to welcome with open arms. She kept removing clothes until she was completely naked. She pulled back her sheets and slipped in between them loving the cool feel of them against her skin. And soon Sakura found herself dead to the world._

_She awakened to find herself being lightly shaken. Her eyes opened against her will to see Kakashi staring at her with concern. _

"_Wha?" She said. "Wha's happening?" She began sitting up but he put a light hand on her shoulder holding her in place. _

"_I was worried. You didn't show up tonight." She remembered then that she was supposed to go to Kakashi's after she got off work but her body had dragged itself back to her place instead._

"_Sorry. Tired." Sakura said not trying to elaborate further letting her eyes drift closed once more. She felt him slip into bed beside her and pull her close. She smirked when she felt him stiffen slightly as he realized she was completely in the nude. _

"_Sakura." He said inhaling deeply trying to calm himself before he attacked her. _

"_Mmm." _

"_Goodnight." He said his arms settling around her waist and relaxing at her side. And as Sakura drifted off to sleep she thought she heard him whisper. "I don't know what I'd do without you."_

_--_

_He was standing outside the hospital reading, waiting for her shift to end. "Pulled another double?" He said when she almost walked past him._

_Sakura turned her tired eyes to Kakashi and nodded. She was surprised to see him waiting for her. She was sure he had a mission in the morning. _

"_You're barely standing." He murmured and walked over to her sweeping her into his arms. _

"_I can walk Kakashi." She protested lightly though not really meaning it._

"_Maybe, but holding you is my favorite past time." Sakura smiled._

_--_

_She walked through the village gates a triumphant smile on her face. She had just finished a solo A-class mission. She had kicked some major ass. She was the shiz nit. _

'_Hell yeah' Inner Sakura agreed. _

_Sakura headed toward the Hokage Tower patting herself on the back along the way._

'_Sakura is a bad mother-'_

_Sakura was just about to open the door to Tsunade's office when she was swiftly pulled away from the door and into Kakashi's arms. He took her into a darkened hallway and immediately claimed her lips for his own. Sakura threaded her arms around his neck delighted at the close contact moaning slightly. When he pulled away Sakura smirked._

"_I take it you missed me."_

"_More than you know." Sakura nodded._

_"I know. You can't help yourself."_

* * *

"Yes, Daddy. He does love me." Sakura said suddenly confident in the man she loved more than she loved breathing. She knew then that their love was more than words. It showed in everything they did for each other. He didn't have to say the words for her to know it was true. She wondered why it took her so long to realize such an obvious fact.

"Then he carry very well marry you." Came her father's curt reply which was not quite what she was expecting.

* * *

"So you asked my daughter, my _only _daughter to shack up with you?"

Kakashi couldn't help but think that when she put it that way it sounded really bad. Kakashi shifted uncomfortably is his chair.

"I want Sakura to live me yes."

"Why?" Naoki demanded.

"So I can have her with me always." The answer was immediate because it was true and heartfelt. He hated when they were separated. Them living apart was taking it's toll upon him even though they spent most nights together those few nights that they didn't he couldn't sleep. He missed having her at his side. He missed her hogging the covers. He would miss the sound of her light breathing. He even missed when she put her cold feet against his leg. He just had to keep her with him.

Naoki pondered his words seeing the sincerity in his eyes and shook her head. The man was head over heels in love with her daughter and the obvious solution to having her daughter had eluded him.

"You know, I've heard a lot about you Kakashi. I've heard that you are a genius. One of the best ninjas in Kohona in fact. Yet, knowing of your so called brilliance and seeing your actions lead me to believe that you are an idiot."

"Excuse me?" Kakashi said indignant.

"You heard me. Did I stutter?" She waited for his reply which was a slow shaking of the head she continued on. "Did you here what you just said?"

"I said I want her with me always."

"Yes, always. To me that sounds like a man in love. A smart man would know that to keep the woman you love, you marry her."

Kakashi blinked.

"We're not ready for a step like that--"

"Its sounds like you are to me." Naoki retorted.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other after holding each other for quite a while.

"Kakashi," Sakura said hesitantly.

"Mmm."

"Do you think maybe moving in together is the wrong step to take?" Kakashi looked down into Sakura's worried eyes that matched his own.

"I think it's a possibility Sakura."

Sakura lay her head back on Kakashi's shoulder drumming her fingers against his chest.

"Kakashi?"

"Mmm."

"I love you. You know that right?" She sounded worried that he didn't know. How could he not know? If she didn't love him, he was sure she would have left him by now. She snuggled a little closer to him and at her words her held her a little tighter.

"Yes, I know." He replied. He placed his masked lips against her forehead. His mind whirling with things he had never before considered. Marriage. It didn't sound like a bad idea. In fact, the more he thought about it... Sakura sighed bringing his attention back to her.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Kakashi?"

"You know I love you too right?"

He felt, rather than saw her smile. "I do."


	24. The Wedding

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

_**The Wedding**_

"Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi turned his head and looked at Naruto who was fidgeting nervously. His nervousness had been increasing the closer and closer he got to the wedding. There was a bet going around (Tsunade instigated) about when he would break into full fledged panic mode.

"Mmm."

"I need your help."

Kakashi looked at his former pupil a little surprised.

"What do you need?"

* * *

"So are you excited about becoming Hinata Uzumaki?"

Hinata blushed and then smiled at Sakura. She gave a quick nod. "Yes, I am."

"Good. I'm glad Naruto finally realized what was standing right in front of him." Sakura looked at Hinata who had begun to fidget nervously. "What's wrong Hinata?"

"I, I need your help."

* * *

The day of the wedding arrived. The invitation insisted that all guests were to wear formal black attire only. Sakura thought the idea was cool so she went out and bought herself a little black dress. She wanted to wear something gorgeous that would make it nearly impossible for Kakashi to keep his eyes off her. She knew he was going to be bored even if it was the wedding of one of his former students. The dress she finally settled on wasn't black completely and she was glad of that. She knew countless outer people would be doing that. Rather her dress was mainly black but he middle was white. It had a plunging V neckline stopping at the tip of her sternum. It was fitted in the waist but flared out at the bottom. But it was the mid section that made her love the dress. The back of the dress was a solid white. But as you came around the front the white broke off into ribbons covering her midsection. (_A/N: Want to actually see the dress? It's at edressmedotcom/dressesb2932135.html) _It cost entirely too much but Sakura thought it would be okay just this once.

She put some curls in her hair so that they gently framed her face then she slipped into her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She was pleased to say to put it mildly. She slipped in to her shoes. They were black and flats. She was aiming for comfort in the foot department. It wasn't like anyone was going to see them anyway. She heard her door open and knew that Kakashi had arrived.

"Sakura?" She heard him call out.

"Coming Kakashi!" She yelled. She strapped a kunai to each thigh just in case then ran out to meet him.

She took his breath away. She was beautiful, no gorgeous. His every fantasy.

"What's that?" Sakura said pointing to the box in her hand. Kakashi looked down briefly. He had forgotten he had brought this for her. He walked over and placed the box in her hands. Sakura opened it and frowned just like he expected her to.

"I'm not wearing these Kakashi." He bought her shoes. Shoes that he found incredibly sexy and he would love to see them on her feet.

"Just try them on Sakura." He said cajolingly.

"Why so you can take the shoes I have on now and hide them?" She shook her head. "No way."

"Will you please trust me Sakura?"

It was then that Sakura took in the image that he made. He wore a black. Of course since the invitation demanded it. Still, he wore an all black three piece suit. His dress shirt was black with a matching tie. Even his mask was black. Well almost. It looked as if he hand a piece of lint or something stuck to his mask. She walked over to brush it off. Her hand was raised in mid air when she realized that it wasn't lint. It was a snowflake interwoven with a cherry blossom sown into the left side of his mask.

"Kakashi?" She said questioningly.

"Had it custom made symbolizing the woman who stole my heart." Kakashi said shoving his hands in his pockes looking wonderfully adorable.

Sakura melted a little on the inside and realized then that she probably was just conned into wearing the shoes. She walked over to sit down and put the shoes on. The truly wore beautiful shoes but she had learned the prettier the shoe the more they hurt later on. They laced up her calf and she was well aware that Kakashi watched her hungrily as she put on the shoes. Sakura stood up and blinked surprised. The shoes actually were really comfortable. At the wonderment in her eyes he spoke up.

"I put a jutsu on the shoes to increase your comfort. You should be fine tonight."

"Kakashi Hatake if I weren't afraid of where things would lead I'd kiss you right now."

"There's always later." He replied and lead her out of her apartment.

* * *

It was surprisingly a large affair when Sakura first thought about it. Then the more she contemplated it, it made sense. The Hyuuga's were a large clan. Sakura had to admit that by having everyone in formal black attire made the wedding even more elegant. There were a few who tried to come in wearing whatever they wanted but they were turned away by a grim eyed Neji Hyuuga. A few of them she saw later. Apparently the had rushed to by the appropriate clothing. You just didn't miss a Hyuuga function.

Hinata only had two bridesmaids. Ino and her sister Hanabi. They wore sky blue floor length dresses. The dresses also had a deep V neck showing barely a hint of cleavage. The shoulders had a silver jewel clasps on them. They both had their hair pulled back in neat buns showing off their long necks and the soft skin of their necks. They looked exquisite. (_A/N 2 edressmedotcom/eveningdresses5801.html) _Sasuke and Lee were the groomsmen. They wore white tuxedos. It was the first time that Sakura had ever seen Lee in any color besides green. She had to admit that it was rather becoming. Their bow ties were white along with their cummerbunds. They only differed from Naruto in that his bow tie and cummerbunds were the sky blue of the bridesmaid dresses.

Hinata though was the best of all. She was so beautiful that it brought tears to her eyes. Yes, her dress was the traditional white yet the shoulders and bust line were trimmed in the same sky blue as the dresses of the bridesmaids. Small silver jewels covered her the sky blue material which matched the clasps on the shoulders of the bridesmaids. The detail that she put into the planning of her wedding Sakura found astounding. (_A/N: 3 PM me if you really want to know.)_

The couple exchanged vows and Sakura smiled as Naruto's voice shook a little as he pledge his undying love to the woman who had been loyal to him forever.

* * *

At the reception Sakura was able to see the fruits of her labor when the couple had their first dance. The people of Kohona received the shock of their lives when shy little Hinata Uzumaki hitched up her dress and started dancing the tango with her husband.

_Flashback_

"_So are you excited about becoming Hinata Uzumaki?" _

_Hinata blushed and then smiled at Sakura. She gave a quick nod. "Yes, I am."_

"_Good. I'm glad Naruto finally realized what was standing right in front of him." Sakura looked at Hinata who had begun to fidget nervously. "What's wrong Hinata?"_

"_I, I need your help."_

_Sakura expected her to ask her for some help on a minute detail of the wedding. She was far off the mark._

"_I want you to teach me to dance."_

"_Hinata I've seen you dance before with Sasuke--" _

_Hinata shook her head vigorously. "No, I want to dance like you and Kakashi-sensei."_

"_Why?" Sakura asked curiously._

"_At the wedding the first dance--"_

"…"

"_I want something to, um." Hinata blushed and it was then that Sakura got the point. _

"_Something to entice him." Sakura said smiling. "I know just the thing. Come on."_

_So Sakura proceeded to be the man while she showed Hinata how to tango._

Kakashi watched the couple glide across the dance floor pleased that Naruto was an apt pupil.

"_Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi turned his head and looked at Naruto who was fidgeting nervously. His nervousness had been increasing the closer and closer he got to the wedding. There was a bet going around (Tsunade instigated) about when he would break into full fledged panic mode._

"_Mmm."_

"_I need your help." _

_Kakashi looked at his former pupil a little surprised. _

"_What do you need?"_

"_Hinata just told me she wanted us to dance the tango at the wedding and I thought I was going to get away with doing the two step and there's no possible way that I can disappoint her cause she looked at me with those eyes and it may my heart hurt so I told her yes but I don't know how to dance the table and you just have to help me."_

_Kakashi's eye widened at the long sentence that just left his mouth. The poor boy was in full fledge panic mode indeed. A few days? To learn the tango proficiently? It was impossible. Especially with Naruto as the student. He couldn't tell him no though. So he grabbed Ino and made her dance with Naruto under his tutledge. To Kakashi's surprise his determination in mastering the tango was as strong as the boy's desire to become Hokage. He did even better than expected._

Sakura and Kakashi sat at the table holding hands while the couple dominated the dance floor.

"They look good don't they?" Sakura said smiling dreamily.

"Hmm." He replied.

* * *

She was having a small conversation with Sasuke when she noticed that Kakashi had left her side. The beat of the music sped up and Sakura found herself tapping her foot. She looked up startled when a hand appeared stretched out in front of her.

"Dance with me." Kakashi said.

"What kind of dancing did you have in mind?" She asked suspiciously noting that the beat of the music was rather uptempo.

"Swing."

"Not in this dress!"

"Come on. Hitch it up and dance with me."

"Kakashi."

He kept his hand extended looking at her imploringly. She knew she was about to surrender. She wasn't about to turn down a dance with Kakashi. She took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

Kakashi put a little space between them. He watched as she pulled up her dress and held it in her right hand exposing her beautiful calves and the kunai attached to them. He raised a brow at her precaution.

"A girl can't be too careful." She replied.

He took her right hand in his then took her left hand and placed in on his shoulder then put his under her left arm. They began moving side to side while Kakashi plotted his basic strategy of what he wanted to do. He twirled Sakura under his arm and she came right back fitting into his rhythm. Hands joined they both moved backwards and came together once more.

Kakashi heard Genma yell, "Oh come on you two! Everyone knows you can do better than that!"

Sakura looked at Kakashi who in turn looked at Sakura. Although Sakura couldn't see it she knew Kakashi was smiling so she returned his smile. She knew what he was asking so she nodded her head granting persmission. It was then that they turned up the heat. When Kakashi flipped Sakura over his shoulder Sakura prayed her dress would survive the night.

It wasn't long before most of the people in the reception joined them in their fun.

* * *

Laughing the two made their way back to Sakura's apartment. "That was fun. I love dancing with you Kakashi."

"I prefer to watch you dance." Kakashi said suggestively pulling her close to his side.

"Keep talking like that Hatake and I'll give you a dance you'll never forget."

"Sounds deliciously exciting." He replied.

Sakura looked around her suddenly and realized that somewhere along the way they had passed her apartment.

"Kakashi, where are we?"

"Don't worry about it. Just come on."

"But Kakashi--" Kakashi turned and put a finger on her lips.

"Shh. Just relax. You know I'll take care of you." Hands locked to the two traveled silently until Kakashi came upon his destination. He led her to the middle of the forest and took off his jacket and placed it on the ground. "Sit down. I need to talk to you." Sakura's brow furrowed at the seriousness of his voice but she obeyed him. He paced back and forth in front of her lost in thought. Sakura's stomach began to churn in nervousness. Something big was about to happen.

"I had a conversation with your mother." It was then that Sakura realized that whatever was weighing on his mind couldn't be good if it involved her mother.

"She pretty much told me that she couldn't believe that the renowned Copy Ninja could be such an idiot."

Sakura frowned. She could believe her mother would call him an idiot but renowned? Not hardly.

"And she was right. I am an idiot. Sakura, I never thought that I'd have a chance at happiness. Especially not with you. So I need you to understand how you make me feel, how important you are to me. I stay awake at night just to see you sleep. You look so beautiful even then. My heart belongs to you and I feel the love you have for me right here." Kakashi knelt down at her side picked her hand and placed it on her heart. "I know I'm lucky because your heart has chosen me. Of all people you chose me." Her hand still resting against his heart he took a deep breath and continued on. "You're the type of woman that only comes around once in a lifetime so I want to spend forever in the sweetness of your arms. I want to be there every morning when you open your eyes. I want to be the last thing you see when your eyes close at night. I want us to share every possible moment because doing otherwise is unthinkable. Your love is intoxicating Sakura. I'm drunk on you. Whatever you want I'll give you if you just…Sakura please, marry me."

The tears streamed down Sakura's cheeks.

"Yes, Kakashi. Yes." She said throwing her arms around his neck not giving him the chance to pull out the ring. It was then that Sakura remembered Genma's words that seemed so long ago.

You couldn't fall in love after one dance. She was right in that. But several dances later...well that was another story.

* * *

They were married a couple of months after Naruto and Hinata. Kakashi refused to have a long engagement and Sakura found that she really couldn't argue with him. There was no possible way that Sakura believed that their wedding could surpass the splendor and elegance of the Uzumaki wedding so she didn't even try. Although she did have a surprise up her sleeve. One that shocked not one, but three people.

It was Winter Snow that walked down the isle. Her glorious white locks cascaded down her back. She had considered dying it that color just for the wedding but she didn't Kakashi would appreciate her doing something that permanent without consulting him first. Hence the wig. It was a good wig too. Most people didn't realize it was one until they saw her later at the reception with her natural hair.

When Kakashi saw her all his nervousness fled and his laughter rang throughout the room. Sakura was hard pressed not to join him.

As Sadato Haruno passed his daughter off to Kakashi Sadato lips moved but no words came out. Unfortunately for Kakashi he could read lips.

_I will kill you the second I get the chance if you hurt her. Probably in your sleep._

The first fight they had after their marriage Kakashi slept with his eye open.

* * *

_Two Years Later_

"Kakashi?" Sakura said with a grin stretching across her face.

"Yes?" Kakashi said wondering what she was up to.

"Do you remember out first dinner with my parents?"

"How could I forget? I'm still mentally scarred from it." Kakashi shivered at the memory.

"Do you remember that question you asked me afterwards?"

Kakashi frowned thinking. The only question of importance he could remember was, "What? Are you pregnant?"

"Yes, I am."

Kakashi blinked. "What?"

Sakura laughed and nodded her head.

_A/N: The Final chapter will be up probably tomorrow night. I have a few things I have to change in the mean time. I hope you have enjoyed the Dance. It was certainly fun writing. Thank you everyone for reviewing. Juniper_


	25. 20 Yrs Later

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

_**Twenty Years Later**_

"Mom!" Sakura turned towards her sixteen year old daughter with a slight smile on her face. She wiped her hands on her apron and waited to find out what the newest emergency was.

"Yes, Sana?"

_She had to admit that her daughter was beautiful. Her silver hair cascaded across her shoulders matching her eyes. Her form was slender yet strong like her father's. She was tall for a girl and had legs that some would say went up to heaven. At sixteen she was rather full-figured. _

"Daddy is reading porn in public again!" Sakura chuckled. Her husband had not changed much in some areas. "It's not funny!" Sana said stomping her foot lightly.

"Honey, you just have to accept that your father is your father. He's not going to change." Sakura didn't want him to change. She loved Kakashi just as he was. Annoying though he may be at times.

"But Mom! Yuito was there!" Sakura's brow raised at hearing her daughter mention Naruto's son.

_Yuito was a handsome boy with his father's blond hair and his mother's white eyes. He was nowhere near as loud and abrasive as his father but he had as much spirit as he did. The boy was a powerhouse and he didn't need a kyubbi to be that. In fact, she actually wouldn't mind a match between their children although she wasn't about to tell Sana that. Imagine the grandchildren she would get from such a pairing. Sakura mentally rubbed her hands together._

"Yuito?" Sana blushed. "Perhaps I will speak to your father."

"No! Mom please don't tell him about Yuito. He's worse than Grandpa!" That was saying a lot. Since everyone knew her father was awful and grew worse the older he became. Especially after her mother had passed. Her father on the other hand was going to outlive them all to Kakashi's dismay.

_Sana was their only daughter but they had two older sons. Twins. Kaede and Daisuke were identical twins that had inherited her father's hair color and had her mother's stormy gray eyes. Kaede wore his hair similar to Neji's in a ponytail tied in the back. Daisuke kept his hair cut. The shorter it was the wilder it became. They were eighteen now and on their own. Kaede, the oldest my a full minute, was part of ANBU following in his father's footsteps. He was brilliant and his nature was oftentimes serious. Sakura was at times awed by his sheer intelligence. It wouldn't be long before they made him captain. _

_Daisuke, was, well he followed father's footsteps in another way. He was a an exceptional ninja though he had no desire to be a part of ANBU like his brother. However, apparently the tendency to carry Icha Icha around in public was genetic. _

_Although Jiraya had died the series continued she didn't know who continued Icha Icha but she had a suspicion that it was her own husband. She swore if she caught him doing any "research" she was going to make sure he died a slow and agonizing death._

_Daisuke, really was the apple of his mother's eye. She knew she spoiled him shamelessly and she tried not to. It was just that he reminded so much of his father that it was just hard not to love him a wee more than the others. _

"He's not that bad." Sakura said lying blatantly.

_When Sana was born, Kakashi truly expected to have another son. The expression on his face was a mixture of joy and horror as he was told they had a girl. It wasn't that he didn't want a daughter. The fierceness with which he loved Sana was scary. It was just that he changed that day. He watched her like a hawk and unfortunately for Sana her brothers mimicked their father. So, she didn't have one, but three overgrown guardians._

_After Sana was born Kakashi said that they would have no more children. He claimed his heart couldn't take it if he had another daughter. The older Sana became the more she believed this to be true. _

Sana just looked at her mother who couldn't hold her laughter any longer. Her laughter spilled into the room showering her daughter making her disgruntled. Sana crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Mom, he threatened to replace his Sharingan with Kai's if he so much as looked at me again." Seeming as though they were on the same team that would probably make things difficult. "He was serious." Sana added. Sakura laughed harder. She pitied her poor daughter when she decided to actually make a go at Yuito. Or rather, she pitied Yuito. Her husband had studied under the best. Her father. No seriously, they actually sat down and had a talk on how to terrorize any and all of Sana's young suitors. He took notes that Sakura later burned but soon found it was pointless with the whole Sharingan and the photographic memory thing that he had going on. "Why did you marry Daddy?"

Sana asked her mother suddenly curious as to what drew her mother and father together.

Sakura smiled softly at the memory. "Actually it was one of your father's friends was the catalyst. He made this absurd comment that every woman that danced with your father one time fell hopelessly in love with him."

Sana scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

Sakura nodded. "That's what I said." Sakura stared off into space smiling at the memory on Kakashi lean frame holding his hand out to her to dance with him for the first time.

"So what happened mom? Did you dance with him?"

"I did."

"And did you fall hopelessly in love?"

"Sana, you can't fall in love after one dance." Her daughter's eyes saddened at the fairytale she had suddenly imagined of her mother and father that wasn't true. "But, it only took one dance for me to realize that life would never be the same without him." Sana smiled at her mother and stood up and kissed her mother on the cheek and walked out completely forgetting why she sought out her mother in the first place.

"You can stop hiding now Kakashi." Sakura watched as her husband revealed himself. The years had been good to him. Kakashi Hatake was like wine. He just got better with time. He had a few lines on his face indicating him advanced years but Sakura thought they made him sexier.

"Yuito huh?"

"Kakashi, Yuito is a fine boy. He's the Hokage's son after all."

Kakashi lazily surveyed his wife. Her hair was streaked with silver like her mother's was when he first met her. Her hands were on her hips looking at him sternly. His wife still managed to take his breath away even when he was in trouble. "He's Naruto's son and Naruto was trained by perverts."

"Yourself being one of them." Sakura retorted.

"I don't want him near Sana."

"Kakashi, you can't shelter her forever."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I can."

"She's going to grow up and get married one day."

"She'll marry the man I hand pick for her."

"Just like you were hand picked for me?"

"That's right. My hands picked you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That's not the way I remember it. You leave Sana and Yuito alone Kakashi. I mean it. It's enough that you threatened poor Kai."

"He deserved it. He was looking at her a-"

"Kakashi. He's a boy. I've even seen our boys looking at those Inuzuka gir-"

"with the Sharingan!"

Sakura whipped around with fire in her eyes. "And you mean to tell me all you did was threaten him? You should've ripped the little punk's eyes out. Sharingan be damned. What's wrong with you Kakashi? Have you lost all sense?"

_Kai, Sasuke's son was everything that Sasuke was not. To put it simply the boy was a devious pervert. Sure the kid was strong but he was the happy go lucky type. He actually reminded Sakura in a lot of ways of Naruto. It could be because the boy spent way too much time in the presence of the Hokage. Since, Naruto had failed in corrupting his own son, probably due to Hinata's interference, he put all his effort in Sasuke's. The boy actually __**improved**__ Naruto's sexy jutsu. When Naruto saw it, he wept he was so proud. _

_It also didn't help that Sasuke was a closet pervert and his wife, well, Ino loved her children. Sometimes she had difficulty seeing their faults. _

_They had three girls. Kai was the only boy. He wasn't spoiled per se he was just a damned pervert._

Kakashi's mask concealed the smirk on his face. "Who says that's all I did? Threatening him is all I'm admitting." Sakura's mind floated back to conversation she had with Ino a few weeks ago about how the boy had gotten into some kind of fight with one of his school mates and refused to talk about it.

Surprise and delight shone on her face. There was a reason she loved that man. He always seemed to know how to please her. Sakura walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. "How I love you."

"I know. Your life wouldn't be the same without me." Kakashi said smugly.

"You know, you shouldn't eavesdrop." Sakura said pulling away from him and stepped back looking him in the eye.

"I'm a ninja."

"And I'm your wife."

"All the more reason--" Sakura lightly hit him on his chest. "Sakura?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

"Yes, love?" She said alert to the change in their playful banter.

"What color are your eyes really?"

"Kakashi we've been married for twenty years and now you're curious about my eye color?"

"No, it's just that now I'm pretty secure that you won't kill me for asking."

Sakura thought about his statement for a moment and then nodded her head. He was accurate in his assumption.

"Does it really matter?"

"Not really. I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"And satisfaction brought him back." Kakashi replied and reached for his wife. He kissed her forehead and pulled her close and began humming a tune and the two began to sway to the rhythm he produced.

"Kakashi, they're whatever color you want them to be." She murmured in his arms.

"Green. I like green." He said.

"So mote it be." Sakura replied.

And so they were happy and life was good.

Happy: Definition

(1) Characterized by or indicative of pleasure, contentment, or joy.

(2) Favored by fortune. Lucky

(3) Sakura and Kakashi Hatake

_Fin _


End file.
